That Old Feeling
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Sometimes the saying is true: Friends really can make better lovers. What happens when old friends meet up again and the feelings are still there? An Adam/OC Rossdusky fic
1. Chapter 1

**That Old Feeling**

**Summary: Sometimes the saying is true: Friends really can make better lovers. What happens when old friends meet up again and the feelings are still there? An Adam/OC (Rossdusky) fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI NY, but I do own my OC characters Denver and Hayden Sandusky... and Isabella Pacino is owned by Thorne Lockehart and she is being so kind to let me borrow her**

* * *

A best friend is a person who's always there for you when they are needed most. Denver Sandusky wasn't so keen on having a best friend, but when she came across Isabella Pacino a petite, dark haired woman she felt a strange sort of connection with her.

Denver was from Philadelphia, but she lives in New York City now because she got transferred to a job, Isabella held a CSI position in the city's crime lab where they met. She didn't like the fiesty woman at first, until she got to know her a little longer. They became friends when Danny Messer aimlessly flirted with her, and Isabella not so politely told him to back off.

And now two years later she is in a relationship with the man, and they have been going out for almost three months, but lately her feelings for Danny changed and she was comfortable in telling her best friend about it.

"Hey Iz, can I ask you something?" Denver asked, tying her hair up into a ponytail, slumping down on Isabella's couch.

"What's up Den?" the dark haired woman rested her hand on Denver's leg.

"Do you think that me and Danny make a good couple?"

She smiled her blue eyes, looked up at her friend, "You guys are good together, why are you asking?"

The dirty blonde shrugged, "It's just that I feel like something is missing, you know. You and Flack have this spark and being with Danny, there's like no spark."

"Can you name five reasons why you are with Danny?"

"That's the thing I don't know why I am with him, lately I've been questioning that."

"Maybe you like someone else, if you do it isn't the end of the world."

She sighed, "I might like someone else."

"Is it Sheldon?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, I'm only his friend, I guess you can say we flirt a lot, but what's not to like about Sheldon."

Izzy looked into Denver's chocolate brown eyes, "It's not Mac, is it?" she smirked.

"Hell no," Denver laughed, playfully slapping her best friend's arm.

"There's only one other person I can think of that you might be interested in."

"Yeah, you are probably going to be wrong."

"Wanna bet?" she smirked, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "It's Adam Ross, isn't it?"

"What, no!" Denver defended, but her cheeks became flushed.

"I beg to differ Dennykins, he's been in the lab for, like what, three weeks? I see the way he looks at you. Don't you dare bullshit me Sandusky."

"I'm not bullshitting you, I think Don is late at picking you up."

"Don't change the subject Den, Adam's a smart guy, I don't blame you for liking him."

"I do not like Adam in that way," Denver frowned, and then someone knocked on the apartment door. "That's probably Flack now," she shook her head, as Isabella got up from the couch and went to open the door.

"Hey Don, and... Adam, what are you doing here?"

"This is Denver's apartment right?"

Isabella smirked and nodded, "Yeah Denver and I share this apartment since hers burned down a few months ago. You enjoy your time with Denver now Ross."

"Um... alright," he nodded, before she stepped to the side, letting him in.

"Bye Den!" Isabella yelled before leaving the apartment with Don, so they could go on their date.

Denver looked up and saw Adam nervously smiling, "Um... hey Adam, you're here early."

"I hope that is okay, you look great by the way."

"Thanks," she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"It's been 10 years since we've been alone together," he sat down on the couch next to Denver.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Denver met Adam through her brother Hayden, during his college years in Phoenix, Arizona. Hayden was twenty-four when Denver turned twenty-one, she was still living with her parents, but once they kicked her out on her birthday, she had enough money to go to Phoenix to live with her brother. He lived off campus and let Adam live with him, who was almost 19 at the time._

_One night Denver and Adam were in the apartment alone, since Hayden went out with some friends to go hook up with chicks. Denver and him were bonding over a friendly game of Guitar Hero, she beat him three times in a row._

_"You are pretty damn good with this game," Adam smirked_

_"I'm pretty good with my hands Ross," she came up to him and pulled the plastic guitar from his grasp. "You know I've admired you a lot through these past couple of weeks of living here. There is something about you, that I can't help but like," she stepped closer._

_"Um... Denver, what are you doing?"_

_"Thinking about kissing you," her hand caressed his cheek. "You may be a little dorky, but there is something about you that I like, a lot. You seem to understand me better than a lot of guys."_

_"Denver..." he stopped when her lips brushed against his. "Your brother isn't going to like this."_

_"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she kissed his cheek. "I think I should be going to bed then," she shrugged and headed towards her bedroom when Adam turned her around and kissed her... _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Those were some good times, so how's life been?" Denver asked, her hand laying in his.

"Pretty good, I recently started seeing someone, she's only my third girlfriend since you."

"Third girl, in eight years?" she smiled.

"You were pretty special to me Denver, I was in love with you."

"I loved you too, and then when I got a job in Philadelphia you told me to take it even though I didn't want to leave you."

"But I wanted you to be successful."

"And I thank you for that Adam."

He squeezed her hand, "Not a problem, now tell me what you've been up to."

"Well, I'm dating Danny Messer three months now, but since you've been back in my life, it feels like I'm losing the spark with him."

"Danny seems nice."

"He is, and I don't want to hurt him and don't know what to do."

"Seems like I have competition."

"You don't have to compete for me Adam, you already won me in college, Danny just has me for now."

"What if I said I wanted to be with you again?" he asked, a little curious of what she would say.

"I would say we'd have to catch up again and have our bond grow strong again, then you might have a chance."

"That sounds good enough for me," Adam smiled and kissed her cheek. "I am a very patient man."

"That you are Ross," she patted his leg. Things were looking up, and maybe, just maybe, they'd get together again.

* * *

_**So got you interested? follow and/or review and it'll make me very happy This is my first shot at Adam being with an OC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_had a little difficulty near the end of the chapter thanks to Thorne Lockehart with helping me I couldn't stop writing, hope you enjoy, cuz i liked writing it_

**_Chapter 2:_**

"Is something bothering you Iz, you seem a little out of it tonight," Don was curious of what was up with his girlfriend.

"I'm worried about Denver, she hasn't been acting herself the past couple of days."

"If something is wrong with Denver I think she would tell you Iz," Don smiled down at his girlfriend, they were at his apartment now. "Look, I know you have a thing for Denver, but she can make her own decisions."

"I do not have a thing for Denver," the petite woman crossed her arms.

"You can't lie to me Iz, you should know that. Ever since she got the job at the lab, you were trying to get her attention. You like her."

She ran a hand through her hair, "She has Danny now, and I have you. I'm over her Don."

"Good, because I don't like sharing you," he smirked, lowering his mouth down onto hers, pulling her into his bedroom.

* * *

"Danny, I'm a little tired tonight, we can always go out tomorrow."

_"I kind of had something planned for tonight."_

"I'm sorry Danny, but I'm just going to watch a little bit of tv and then go to bed."

_"Alright good night Denver, I love you."_

She inwardly groaned, it was the first time he told her that, "You too, good night Danny," she went back to the living room and sat down next to Adam with a frown. "He just said he loved me, I couldn't say it back. I'm a horrible person."

"You aren't a horrible person, just because you don't feel the same way about him. And hey, at least you didn't laugh at him when he told you that."

Denver's cheeks became flushed, "I still remember that. We were what, dating for six months and you came out and told me you were in love with me. I felt so bad for laughing at you, you were the first person to actually say that to me."

"See just because he said he loves you doesn't mean you have to say it just to make him feel good," he patted her hand.

"What would I do without you Adam?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Hey, don't go being a smart ass Adam."

"You know you like me because I'm smart."

"Pretty handsome too," she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad to have you back in my life."

"How you went eight years without me I don't even know."

"Shut up Adam," she elbowed him in the side. "So, what do you want to do now, we already had dinner."

"I do know of one thing I wouldn't mind doing."

"We aren't going to make out, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that," he blushed.

"Yeah right Ross, you blushing tells me otherwise."

"I do have a girlfriend for that," he smirks, leaning over to grab the tv remote. "Hey look, Batman is on."

"Seriously Adam, Batman?"

"Hey at least it isn't Star Wars."

"Thank God, I honestly can't understand why guys like those movies so much."

"You seemed to enjoy Star Wars when we first started going out."

"I only watched Star Wars because it was our first official date, and you were excited to show me the movie. I didn't want to say no. I guess we can watch Batman," she rested her head on his shoulder and laid an arm across his chest.

"Getting a little comfortable, are ya?" he laughed, before kissing the top of her head.

"You're a good friend Ross, I love you."

"Love you too Sandusky," his hand ran up and down her arm. "Danny ever treat you like this?"

Denver looked up at Adam and shook her head, "He hasn't in a while, this closeness doesn't happen much, lately he just wants to have sex. It isn't the same anymore," she wiped her now damp eyes.

"Hey Den, please don't cry, he isn't worth the tears from what you're telling me."

"I just wish he understood me like you do, why'd I ever leave you?" she sniffed.

"I'm here now..." he whispered.

* * *

Isabella made it back to her apartment at seven the next morning. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, Denver doesn't have feelings for Adam my ass," she looked at her best friend and the lab tech laying together on the couch, cuddled up under _her_ fuzzy yellow blanket. Denver was laying on top of him, her head on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist.

Isabella pursed her lips as she eyed her yellow blanket and she wanted it back. Her mission to get the blanket was thrown off as her stomach growled before she could make one step.

"So glad I'm hungry," she mumbled as she went into the kitchen.

She got down on her knees to pull pans out from the cabinet, the noise banging around and hurting her ears.

"Shh!" she hissed as she closed the doors quickly.

"Izzy, what the hell is going on?" Denver groaned as she stepped into the kitchen. "Some people are trying to sleep."

"Just trying to make some breakfast," Isabella stood up and placed the pan on the stove. "You want some eggs or not?"

"Make me two scrambled, I gotta go see if Adam is alright," Denver shook her head at her best friend, leaving the kitchen.

The petite woman frowned at herself, "Come on, you have Don now," she ran a hand through her hair before, opening the fridge to get the eggs.

Denver saw Adam sitting up on the couch, "What's up with all the noise?"

"Just Izzy trying to make breakfast not so quietly, I swear she did it on purpose."

"She scares me a little bit."

She laughed as she patted his knee, "You'll get used to her, it just takes some time to adjust."

"How much time?"

"Depends on the person, it took me about two months before I was friends with Izzy. It took Danny being too persistant, driving me crazy for me to like her. She set him straight and I gained respect for her."

"She seems fiesty."

"One thing I love about her, is that she doesn't put up with anyone's shit. I can handle her pretty well."

"Den, your eggs are done," Isabella poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Alright shortie," Denver turned around and winked at the shorter woman. Isabella shook her head and completely went back into the kitchen. "Adam, you don't want anything to eat, do you?"

"Actually Denver, I should be going I promised Lexi that I'd pick her up this morning and take her out for breakfast."

"So, Lexi is the girl you are dating?"

"Yeah, it's going pretty good, I'll see you at work, okay?" he stood up, kissing Denver's cheek.

"Alright Adam, I'll see you then," she smiled up at him, before he put on his shoes and left the apartment.

"I thought you said you didn't have a thing for Adam," Isabella spoke as she was focused on making her own egg omelet.

"I know," Denver sat down in one of the chairs. "Can I tell you something?"

"Wait just a sec," she turned around quickly, looking at Denver, before putting the finishing touches on her omelet.

Moments later Isabella sat down her plate in front of her.

"I knew Adam a long time ago," Denver looked down at her plate, playing with her eggs with the fork. "I was 21 and got kicked out of my parents house, so then I had to live with my brother who was studying in Phoenix, Arizona and Adam lived with him," she stopped momentarily, glancing up at Izzy who gave her a look that meant continue. "After a while me and Adam started fooling around, then we dated just after I finished up the second semester."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Isabella asked, taking a bite of her omelet.

"Because when I got a job at Philadelphia, me and Adam were still dating and he told me to take the job. We dated a little over three years. It was hard for me to leave him, and now he's back in my life, and it's too much handle."

Isabella laid a hand on top of Denver's, "That must be horrible, I'm sorry."

"It is, and you don't have to be sorry Iz," she sighed.

"Sounds like you really like him."

"I do, I loved him Izzy, I don't know if I can go through with heartbreak again."

"I don't think he's going to break your heart Den, plus I'm always here for you babe," she gave her best friend a small smile. "The only person you have to worry about getting hurt is Danny."


	3. Chapter 3

_okay one more update before I go off to North Carolina for a week I leave on the 14th and will return on the 21st and I plan to be organizing some sort of outline so its easier for me to write when i come home..._

**_Chapter 3:_**

Adam had a permanent smile on his face as he left Denver's apartment, it was good getting to know her all over again. She had changed quite a bit, but she was still the same woman he fell in love with.

He had Lexi now, but he could never love her as much as he loves Denver. Adam was now at his girlfriend's apartment door, he knocked softly, and heard his girlfriend.

"Hey, can't you open the door, I have to get dressed."

"Fine, fine Lex damn," he heard a male's deep voice, who opened the door, he was about four inches taller than Adam, short dark hair and green eyes, and just wearing a pair of army green boxers. "Um... may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Adam Ross, and I'm dating Lexi," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, funny," he looked over his shoulder and Lexi came walking over.

"Mike, who is at the door?" she asked, and stopped when she saw that it was Adam.

"Some guy, claimed he's dating you."

She nodded, "Mike, why don't you go inside, let me talk to Adam."

"Fine," he kissed the top of her head, Lexi stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Look Adam, I can explain."

"Explain what? It's pretty obvious what just happened."

"I didn't mean for you to find out like this. That's Mike, he's the father of my kid, and I did something stupid last night while my mother has him."

"Since when have you had a kid?" he asked, a little hurt he didn't know about it.

"Three years," she frowned, rubbing her neck. "But Mike showed up at the door last night, and one thing led to another, I was a little drunk and had sex with him."

"You should have called me, instead of having me come to the other side of Manhattan to pick you up for breakfast. Obviously there is some reason you couldn't tell me about."

"I still have feelings for Mike, we kept in touch pretty much the whole time me and you were dating."

"Well thanks," Adam frowned, he was glad that he didn't fall in love with her. "I hope you have fun with this one," he turned around and walked off.

"Adam wait!" she rushed up to him. He stopped and turned around to face her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I was hoping that we could at least stay friends."

"I don't know if I can."

"If you change your mind just let me know Adam," she kissed his cheek before she walked back to her apartment.

* * *

"Hey babe, what do we have here?" Danny entered the apartment to the crime scene he had to work with Denver.

"Three stab wounds in the back, he was married from what I know," Denver showed him the ring on his finger.

"The wife probably did it."

"Danny not all wives kill their husbands, if we were married you think I'd kill you?"

"I don't think I'd ever piss you off that much. At least, I hope not," he looked down at his girlfriend with a smirk.

"The tenant said this guy, Trevor Murcoff lived alone for three years," Don interrupted their conversation.

"Who has a wedding ring still on if they don't have a wife?"

"Husbands who lost their wife, like Mac. He had his ring on what, four years after 9/11?" Danny looked at Don who nodded.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Denver frowned.

"She seems a little distracted, don't you think?" Don asked Danny quietly, and he just shrugged.

"Hey Danny, you going to help me out or not?"

"Yeah Don, let me get to work," Danny nudged his friend, before helping Denver.

* * *

In the elevator heading to the lab, Danny looked at Denver, who looked a little tense.

"Hey babe, you've been quiet the whole way here."

"Just thinking about a few things. I wouldn't be too worried about it."

"Alright Den, but remember you can talk to me," he squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"I know Danny," she kissed him softly on the mouth, and actually kind of felt better.

The doors opened and they exited the elevator.

"Do you want a coffee?" Denver asked him.

"No, you go enjoy your coffee and I have to do something first," he kissed her cheek as she headed into the break room.

"Adam, you're at work early," Denver noticed her ex boyfriend, sitting with a frown on his face.

"Had nothing else better to do," he sighed.

"Why, what happened I thought you were going out for breakfast?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"Well I was, but she failed to tell me that she has a three year old kid, and last night she had sex with the father, she still has feelings for him."

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry," she sighed, placing her hand on top of his. "How could a woman do that to you Adam?" her thumb caressed his hand. "She does not know what she's missing."

"At least you think so," he looked down at their hands.

"Give yourself more credit Adam, you are an amazing guy."

"At least I am to you."

"Adam, you have to stop doing this to yourself. Any woman should be happy to be with you. You deserve anyone."

He looked up at her with a sad smile, he didn't know how much it was breaking her heart.

Danny who caught sight of them frowned and went to go find the one person who would know what was up with Adam and his girlfriend. "Iz, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she looked away at the microscope, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Well, I just came from seeing my girlfriend with Adam, and they looked a little comfortable. And I was thinking since you girls are best friends, if you know what's up with them."

"Really Danny? This is Denver we are talking about, she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Get a grip Messer, if you are that thick headed then you do not deserve her," Isabella was getting really aggravated by Danny, her love she still had for Denver was stronger than she realized. "But I swear if you ever hurt Denver, you are not going to be able to have kids."

"Damn Izzy, I didn't know you were going to be so pissed about this."

"She's my best friend Danny, what do you expect? Now if you don't mind I should be getting back to work," she turned around and continued her work.

Isabella Pacino did not mess around when it came to Denver.

* * *

**_So quite interesting chapter isn't it, Adam gets hurt, Danny thinks Denver might be cheating on him, and Izzy sure set him straight lol I love that woman (and thank Thorne Lockehart for creating her) okay I ended it here and more of the case will be taken care of when I get back next week_**


	4. Chapter 4

_back from north carolina since saturday it was fun and amazing like the reunions always are, hope you like this chapter nd omg im actually making a case and going with it :)_

**_Chapter 4:_**

"So what did you call us down here for?" Danny asked, he was giving Denver the silent treatment and she didn't know why.

"He wasn't killed from being stabbed, he died from Dendrobates leucomelas. A yellow-banded dart frog's poison was injected into his body. The alkaloid toxins, secreted from the frogs' skin, interfere with nerve impulses, it killed him almost instantly."

"Then why stab him three times?" Denver asked.

"There's a possibility that there might have been two killers, the second person might have been impacient and didn't realize that he would die quickly."

"How exactly did this killer get his hands on a frog like this?" Denver frowned, she hated when things didn't make sense to her.

"He had to get it directly from Central or South America, if he got it from a regular pet store it wouldn't be poisonous because they won't have the natural sources of food, and they'd lose much of their toxicity."

"How did it get into the city then?"

"Guess you'll have to find out."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Denver smirked, and grabbed Danny by the arm, walking him to the elevator. Once the door closed Denver looked over at her boyfriend. "What's up with you today?"

"Nothing is wrong," he leaned against the wall.

"Don't give me that Messer."

Danny crossed his arms, glaring at Denver, "When were you going to tell me about you and Adam?" he asked a few minutes later.

"What does anything have to do with Adam?"

"I saw you with him earlier, what is that all about?"

"Seriously Danny, we are just friends, I thought even you would know that. I can't believe you sometimes, what you think I'd actually cheat on you in the middle of the break room?"

"Look, I'm sorry."

She held up her hand, "Don't even Danny, I can't believe you would think that something was going on with me and him."

The elevator opened up to the lab a few moments later, and Denver stormed out, leaving Danny behind.

"What the hell is his problem?" Denver asked as she made it to the A/V room where Adam was in looking at some footage.

He turned around, looking at her confused, "Do I even want to know?"

"Messer being an ass is what."

"What did he say?"

"He had the nerve to ask me if me and you had something going on, like I was cheating on him."

"Really? Why would he even think that?"

"He apparently saw me comforting you and got all upset about it."

"And you're still with the guy?"

"Well, he's usually not like this."

"He doesn't deserve you, I hope you know," Adam ran a hand through his hair.

"Adam, you don't know him like I do, okay? Now can we get off this topic I need help on this case," she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry about what I said, so what do you need help with?"

"I need to know how the killer got his hands on a poisonous dart frog."

"Is that what killed him?"

"Yes, but it has to be straight from wildlife because..."

"Because he needs his natural food selection to remain poisonous."

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"I know my animals, you should know that by now Den."

"Sorry," she patted his hand.

"If I find something out, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Adam," Denver left the room with a smile on her face, because she had someone else to help with the case.

* * *

"What do you mean Danny asked you what's going on with you and Adam?" Isabella frowned, looking at her best friend, Denver needed a lunch break.

"Well apparently he thought I was cheating on him with Adam. What kind of sense does that make Iz, like I'd do that where wandering eyes can see me?"

"You know how hard headed that man is."

Denver sighed, scratching the back of her neck, "Half the time I wonder why I am still with him," she huffed.

Izzy reached over the table holding Denver's hands in hers, "We both know that you have trouble breaking up with people."

"He hasn't done anything really stupid until today, it's like he doesn't trust me all of a sudden."

"Did you say anything to him that might have made him upset?"

The dirty blonde frowned, "Last night he did call and I told him I was tired and there would always be tomorrow for a date. Then when he was hanging up he said that he loved me, but I didn't say it back. But that doesn't mean he has to accuse me of cheating on him. He's more hard headed than I thought. I really should set him straight," she groaned. "I don't have to apologize, do I?"

"He shouldn't even thought that you'd do something like that to him. He doesn't know that you two dated in college, does he?"

"No, I was going to tell him one of these days, but now I don't know when I should because I was just comforting Adam and Danny got so uptight about it. Just imagine how he'll act when I tell him that," she pulled her hands from Izzy's and rubbed at her covered thighs.

"You'll think of something Dennykins," Izzy smirked at her best friend. Denver shook her head, but frowned when her phone vibrated.

"Sandusky."

_"Denver it's Adam, I have a break in the case."_

"Alright thanks Adam, I'll be there in five," Denver's smile was back as she hung up the phone. "Adam got something on the case I'm working, time to go back to work."

* * *

"Okay Adam, what did you find out?" Denver asked the lab tech.

"Well I know where the killer got the frog, this website originalexotics is the only place to actually sell poisonous animals they find in their natural habitats. The distributor of this certain type of poison dart frog is from Exotic Venezuela Wildlife. I got a list of five people who recently bought a frog, but only one has been shipped to New York City, but it was sent to Trevor Murcoff."

"So, who was it who paid for it?"

"I was able to get the credit card number, and it belongs to a Jordan Willoski, she works for the same company Trevor worked for."

"The killer is a woman?" Denver asked, in shock.

"Yeah, I was as surprised as you were."

"Thanks for helping with the case Adam. I owe you one," she smiled, before taking out her phone and calling Flack.

"Just doing my job Denver."

* * *

_**This is my first time actually playing out a case, so don't harm me too much lol cuz i aint no smartypants scientist lolz anyways what did you think, all thoughts are welcome, cuz they help motivate me :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_yay i'm back with more, I swear everytime I work on a new chapter there is something they change, but all this change is good, for me at least_

**_Chapter 5:_**

"Jordan Willoski! NYPD! Open up," Don knocked on the door, but nobody answered, so one other officer kicked the door down.

Don and Danny went into the opened bedroom, and saw a boy about 18 pointing a gun at his head, next to him lay a dead woman in her late thirties on the bed.

"Drop your weapon!" Don pointed his gun at the teenager.

"She deserved to die, I watched her kill an innocent man. My best friend."

"Drop the gun, then we can go to the precinct and talk about it."

"What is there to talk about? She pratically killed him, I stabbed him in the back, I meant to kill her, so I finished the deed."

"You're a stupid man I hope you know," Don shook his head as the boy dropped the gun, and was being put in hanfcuffs.

* * *

"Daniel Messer, what the hell is your problem?" Isabella came up to him as the work day was coming to a close.

"What now?" he asked, with a frown.

"You really had to confront Denver about her and Adam, she thinks you don't trust her. She was too damn depressed that after she sent you and Flack to the killer's apartment, she didn't even tell me that she was going home early."

"Look, I know I screwed up, and I'm trying to hurry out of here and fix it."

"Well, Denver isn't picking up her phone, you better make it up to her Danny, or so help me, I will make it where you can't reproduce. I'm not kidding around this time."

"Trust me, I believe you shortie."

"You can not tease me about my size because you really did it this time in pissing me off," the petite woman walked off, in search for Adam, she was going to try and find out where Denver was at.

"Hey Adam, I know your shift is almost up, but I need help with something," Izzy placed her hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

He turns around and looks at the woman before him, "You shouldn't um... come up behind me like that."

"I've noticed," Izzy smirked, "So, can you help me or not?"

Adam nervously nodded, "Sure, what do you need help with?"

"Denver hasn't been answering her phone, and I was wondering if you could find out where she's at."

"Alright, Denver did seem a little upset today with whatever happened with her and Danny. I hope she's okay."

"Me too Adam," she crossed her arms, as Adam did his magic.

Moments later, the computer dinged, and then popped up the address of where she was located.

"She's at a bar called Sullivan's."

Izzy ran a hand through her dark raven hair, "I'm going to kill Danny, if she is drunk off her ass," she pulled out her cell, and dialed Danny's number. "Messer, Denver is at Sullivan's, you better get your ass to her, and she better be okay,' she stated before he said something, hung up the phone. "Thank you Adam," she patted his shoulder.

"It's really no problem Isabella."

"Please Adam, call me Izzy."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course... I'm positive, you don't have to be scared of me though."

"I'm not scared of you, you are just kind of aggressive and that can be a little unsettling to me."

"You have nothing to worry about," she smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

"How do I get involve with the most hard headed men?" Denver took a sip of her drink, sighing.

"Danny just has trouble dealing with trusting people sometimes. Even though there isn't a reason why he shouldn't trust you," Sheldon frowned, he hated seeing Denver upset.

"Sometimes he should at least show he cares about my feelings, if it doesn't please him he gets so damn uptight about it. And people say women are confusing, guess they haven't met Danny."

Sheldon shook his head, "You're crazy, you know that."

"Well apparently I'm sane enough for us to be friends, Sheldon Hawkes," she laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself too much," he patted her hand.

Denver's smile turned into a frown when she saw Danny approaching, "Great, here he comes," she groaned as he walked over at sat down in the stool next to Sheldon.

"You should really pick up your phone sometimes Den."

"What, you afraid I was hiding from you and fooling around with some other guy?"

"Actually Denver, Izzy was worried about you."

"Well I didn't want to be bothered, but then I found Sheldon at the bar, looking just as upset as me."

"Look Denver, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, I didn't mean for it to upset you."

"Well it did. I still can't believe you would even think something like that. And just saying you are sorry isn't going to cut it."

"Sheldon, you mind if I talk to Denver alone for a few?"

Sheldon looked over at Denver who shrugged, "I'll practice my pool game," he slid off the stool, and went to the pool tables.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" Danny scratched the back of his neck, he hated Denver being mad at him.

"A lot, and no I'm not going to give you any ideas, you have to think of it on your own. Not even Izzy will help you, she also knows how badly you screwed up."

"I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to forgive me. Everyone is pissed at me, even Don and I didn't even know he knew."

"Izzy and Don talk you know, and don't even think I'm going to sympathize with you. I'm going to play pool with Sheldon now."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you at work."

Denver shrugged, and Danny frowned about to leave, but ended up kissing Denver's cheek.

"The first step in whatever it takes, I really do love you Den."

All Denver could do was nod, she wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

* * *

_**So, how was the chapter? you want more, and how do you feel about Danny at the moment ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_this story is kinda AU because, it takes place during season three, and there is no Peyton (cuz i dont like her) and Lindsay hasn't come into play yet... i hope that clears things up_

**_Chapter 6:_**

All week Danny has been doing everything he could for Denver to forgive him. He always brought coffee to her, gave her lunch, open doors for her. Danny felt like he was finally getting somewhere with Denver.

Today was when the big plan would come together, it was Denver's birthday. They both had off of work, so Danny would be able to get everything together.

Right now Denver was in her bedroom just waking up, when Izzy came in with a tray of breakfast.

"Happy birthday Dennykins," the petite woman placed it on her friend's lap.

"Thanks Iz, but you didn't have to do this."

"I worked hard on this, and you know I don't usually make breakfast."

"Maybe that's because half the time you spend the morning with Don, because you don't want me to hear you and him have sex, so you go to his apartment."

"Shut up and eat," Izzy smirked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I didn't know we had chocolate chips in the apartment."

"We didn't, I woke up early enough to go out and buy some, I know how much you like chocolate chip waffles."

"You sure know how to please a woman," Denver smiled, before kissing the top of Izzy's head. "You are a perfect little housewife."

"Funny Denver," she rolled her eyes.

"Want some eggs babe?"

"I'm not hungry, actually I should be heading off to work, I got called in while I was making you breakfast."

"It's a shame that you have to work on my birthday."

"Got to make money somehow," Izzy smirked, getting out of the bed.

"Yeah, too bad your job on the corner didn't work out," Denver laughed, and Izzy slapped her arm. "You know I'm just messing with you."

"At least you are smiling, that's a good thing, I hate seeing you upset."

"Yeah, well blame Danny for it."

"Don't worry I do, try to have a good day, okay?" Izzy kissed her friend's cheek. "Love you Sandusky."

"Love you too Pacino, now get your ass off to work," Denver smirked, as Izzy shook her head and left the bedroom.

When she heard the apartment door closed she sighed, Izzy was so good to her this past week. "What'd I do to deserve a friend like that?" Denver sighed, eating up the rest of her breakfast.

Once she finished her cell rang, she picked it up from the bedside table and saw the caller ID showing Adam's name.

"Hello Adam, what's up?"

"Well it's actually Sheldon and Adam, but okay..." Sheldon on the other side laughed.

"We just wanted to know that we were thinking about you, and wish the birthday girl a Happy Birthday!" Adam sung out the last two words.

"You are such a dork Adam."

"Well me and the lab tech here, wanted to know if you were busy or not," Sheldon spoke up.

"No, it's my day off so I'm just at my apartment. You guys can come over if you want."

"Alrighty, we'll be there shortly."

"Alright, well I'll be waiting for you guys," she smiled, before hanging up the phone.

Denver got out of bed and carried the tray of her finished breakfast to the kitchen to wash her dishes. She hurried up in getting dressed, because she knew that when Adam said he'd be there shortly, he would be there in less than five minutes.

She put her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a New York Ranger t-shirt. She got the shirt from Don a few weeks after she started working at the lab, to replace her Philadelphia Flyers shirt that got ruined.

Right as she finished changing their was a knock on the door. Denver walked over and opened the door to a smiling Adam and Hawkes, with wrapped boxes, two bags and a small round cake.

"I knew it was my birthday, I didn't know it was Christmas too."

"This is how you greet us," Sheldon shook his head. "Actually Stella, Don and Mac gave us stuff to give you."

"Even Mac?" Denver asked, surprised by Mac.

"Yeah, I was surprised by that myself," Sheldon smirked.

"Well, come on in, you guys didn't have to give me anything."

"You deserve it," Adam handed her the two bags. "Mac and Don didn't feel like wrapping their gifts."

"Of course, who bought the cake?"

"Me and Sheldon, it was on our way here. I wanted to get cupcakes, but no Sheldon here wants to buy a cake."

"She isn't five, seriously Denver, how are you friends with this guy?"

"Coming from the man, who called me up so I could give you a ride over here."

"Okay, why don't you two stop bickering like a married couple, do you guys want to eat cake or not?"

"Sure, where are the plates and forks?"

"In the kitchen," Denver teased. "Sheldon let me get the plates and forks and you cut the cake with the plastic knife, we are not singing that birthday song either."

"Sheldon, singing, that's a funny image," Adam laughed.

"Shut up Ross," he nudged him in the ribs.

"Please don't kill each other," Denver slapped Adam in the arm, before heading to this kitchen.

"Why'd I get slapped?" Adam frowned, Sheldon just laughed as he opened the container and cut some cake.

"So what kind is it?" Denver asked as she came back giving each a fork and paper plate.

"It's your favorite, strawberry vanilla marble cake with whipped icing," Adam felt his cheek grow warm.

"Well it looks amazing," Denver held out her plate and let Sheldon slide a piece onto it. "Tastes good too, now hand me Stella's present."

Adam reached over to the table and handed her a rectangular box, she tore off the paper, her plate on Adam's lap.

"It's a New York Ranger blanket of course Stella would give me one of these," Denver shook her head and read the note that came with it. '_Welcoming you to the Ranger world. Happy Birthday kiddo.'_ Denver draped the blanket over her lap and Adam gave her Don's present in a small bag.

_'I didn't know what to get you, so Izzy told me you are always losing track of time. So here you go a watch for your time telling needs.'_ Denver opened it and saw a nice silver wristwatch, "Sadly Don can't think for himself," she smirked and handed Sheldon the card to read. "I'm kind of afraid what Mac has gotten me."

Denver looked in the bag and saw three different bags of Dove chocolate. _'What woman doesn't love chocolate, enjoy, it might go fast. One of my favorite CSI's. -Mac.' _He wrote that on a sticky note on one of the chocolate bags.

"Really, Mac got you chocolate?"

"Hell, it's better than anything my mind thought it would be. I'm one of his favorite CSI's too, we all know Stella is his most favorite."

"You know I bet they are doing it and they think none of us know. Mac does come into work happier," Sheldon told them his observations. "Anyways, here's my gift," he handed her his almost flat square box.

"Scrabble? Really?"

"It was either that or Operation, my favorite game as a kid."

"Well I thank you for not giving me that game, the noise always pissed me off. I was horrible at that game."

"Very smart gift Hawkes," Adam chuckled, "Good, you saved the best for last. I have two presents for you," he hands her the smallest box, laying on top of a slightly bigger box.

"Adam, you didn't have to buy me an iPod," Denver kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry this was my old one, the one I listen to in the lab, but it has most of your favorite songs on here, and some of mine."

"You are amazing," she squeezed his hand.

"Don't say I'm amazing yet," Adam handed her the other present. Denver opened it and a big smile lit her face.

"Oh my God Adam, you still have this," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he froze before returning the hug.

"A photo album?" Sheldon asked.

"This photo album me and Adam created while we were in college, everything we did together. I told him to keep it as I went off to Philly," Denver grinned, as she let go of Adam.

"I always kind of hoped I'd run into you again, so we can complete the other half of the album."

"I'm sure we can complete it," Denver rubbed his thigh. "This birthday is turning out better than I thought. I love you guys," she gave them both another hug. "So, are we playing Scrabble or not?"

"Good thing me and Adam don't have to go to work until noon, can you handle almost three more hours of us?"

"I think I can."

* * *

"Dennykins, I'm home," Isabella sung as she walked into the apartment a half hour till seven o' clock, when Danny was supposed to be coming over.

"I'm getting dressed!" Denver shouted from her bedroom. Minutes later she comes out and Izzy looks her over with a smile on her face.

"You look great Den."

"Well Danny told me that I needed to get dressed up," Denver was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that went passed her knees. Her dirty blonde hair was wavy. "Danny sure wants me to not be mad at him anymore."

"Well I'm still pissed at him, unless he makes you feel like the luckiest woman on the planet," Izzy crossed her arms.

"Lighten up a little Iz," Denver patted her friend's shoulder, when there was a knock on the door. "See, he's even a half an hour early," Denver smirked, before going to open the door. To not only see Danny there, but Don was there too.

"Hey babe," Danny smiled, and kissed Denver's cheek.

"You're here early, didn't know you was bringing Don along."

"He's here to help Izzy with something."

"So you want to go now?" Denver asked, looking behind her to already see Izzy in Don's arms, kissing him. "You two play nice. And don't you dare have sex on the couch!" Denver grabbed her bag from the coffee table.

Izzy pulled back from Don for a second, "Danny, have her back by ten, okay?"

"Alright, and use protection," Danny winked, as Izzy threw a pillow at him. "Continue what you horny couple were doing," Danny laughed and closed the door before he got slapped by Izzy. "You look beautiful Den," he kissed her cheek.

"You look pretty handsome yourself in that tie," she tugs gently on it, bringing his lips to hers.

"Someone's in a good mood tonight," Danny laughed.

"What can I say I had a great birthday."

"Your birthday isn't over yet," he smirked, grabbing a hold of her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Danny, how did you get reservations for this place?" Denver asked as they stepped foot into The River Cafe, a fancy restaurant next to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"I don't have a badge for nothing," Danny smirked, as they were led to a table, next to the window with a nice view of Manhattan. "Even had to pre-order the main course. We get to choose our appetizers and dessert though."

"What would you like for the appetizer?" the waiter asked, as he came back to the table.

"I'll have the Asparagus Soup," Denver smiled.

"And I'll have the Oysters," Danny nodded and the waiter smiled.

"I'll be back with your appetizers," he walked away from the table.

"So, what did you get us for the main course?" Denver asked, as she took a sip of her water.

"For me I got, Branzino Fillet and you have the Crisp Duck Breast."

"You remember that I like the taste of duck."

"I remember how much you ate of it on our first date, at that one restaurant."

"Well, I am glad that you remember that."

"Trust me Denver, I remember everything that happened to us so far," Danny rested his hands on hers. "You are amazing Denver, I never want to screw this up ever again."

"I can see that, I really appreciate your efforts in trying to give me to forgive you."

The waiter came back with the appetizers. Danny and Denver ate them in silence , but when the main course came along, they ate and talked.

It was about 8:30 when the waiter came back asking what they wanted for desserts. Danny asked for the caramalized apple-almond tart and Denver got the hot souffle, which was lime flavored.

"Before the dessert comes, I have something I want to give you," Danny mentioned, digging something out of his pant's pocket. It was a small box.

"Danny? What is that?" Denver asked nervously, _'God he's not going to propose is he?'_

He handed her the box, "Go ahead and open it."

Denver took a sigh of relief, must not be that then, she opened up the box, and really was glad it wasn't a ring, but it was a key. "Danny, is this what I think it is?"

"It's a key to my apartment."

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?" Denver ran her hands on her thighs.

"Oh no, I'm not ready for that step yet, I'm giving you this key to let you know that you can go to my place whenever you want, even if I'm not there."

"Danny, this means a lot to me, that you'd trust me like this," she said, almost in tears.

"I love you Denver, and I apologize for everything that happened between us because I stupidly thought you'd cheat on me with Adam."

"I know you feel bad about it, I can't stay mad at you forever," she leaned over, and kissed him softly. "I love you too," she admitted, it was true she did love him, even if he was hard to handle sometimes. Today is the day Denver would probably remember forever. She was having the most amazing birthday.

* * *

_**Happy Birthday Denver, even though it's a lil late lol, I created this OC a year ago on July 20th :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is collaborated with my fanfiction wifey Thorne Lockehart, I hope you can tell the part she wrote and the part I do, cuz im not very good at being descriptive and explanatory... She wrote the first half and I wrote the second half , hope its to your liking_

_**Chapter 7:**_

"Oh, the joys of post-party clean-ups," Isabella muttered as she picked up a red plastic cup from the carpet of their apartment. Carpets were a bitch to clean and she knew she would be on her hands and knees later, trying to get that beer-stain out of the floor. She tossed the cup into a white trash bag and sighed deeply, taking in the cluttered living room.

Lime wedges were on the floor, salt shakers were everywhere, and shot-glasses scattered the bar separating the kitchen from the living room. A simple party with just people from work had gotten crazy and body-shots had ensued. She grimaced when she felt her white tank top stick to her stomach from the spit and salt.

"I am never doing body shots again," she declared to the silent room as she continued to clean. Denver had gone to get doughnuts and Starbucks to try to wean off some of the hangover she nursed.

After sticking the shot-glasses into the kitchen sink and tossing the lime wedges in the trash, she stripped off the sticky, stinky tank top and tossed it into the hamper. "Oh, how I love walking around my apartment in my bra," she sang to herself.

Isabella pulled a dishcloth from the shelf in the linen closet and ran water over it. She scrubbed at her flat stomach and belly button to wipe the salt and spit from her skin before tossing it into the hamper by the washer. Her head poked out of the bathroom when she heard a knock on the apartment door. "Coming!" she called.

She pulled an ice-blue V-neck tank top over her head, smoothing it over her stomach. There was a feeling that Don was on the other side of the door and she had a feeling she could coerce him into helping her clean up like a good boyfriend would do.

"There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. Finally, I can see you crystal-clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare. See how I leave with every piece of you? Don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark," she sang as she made her way to the front door. "The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling..."

Isabella unlatched the chain and unlocked the door. She opened it to see the one face she had hoped deep down she would never see again.

Hayden Sandusky, Denver's brother.

* * *

Denver held the drink-holder in her hands, trying to balance the Black Hound doughnut box in the other as she fished for her keys. On the other side of the door, she heard Isabella arguing with someone. Concerned, she slapped the door to try to get her best friend's attention.

"Izzy? Is something wrong?" she called. The door opened to see said best friend with an expression that was fury mixed with annoyance. Her slender arms crossed in front of her chest, her pale blue eyes sparking.

"Hey, Denny, guess who's here," she stated, taking the food and coffee from Denver's arms. "First, let me take that so no food gets harmed." She moved to the side for Denver to see Hayden sitting on their couch with a grin on his face.

"How the hell did you even find me?" Denver demanded, storming into the apartment. Rage welled inside of her and she clenched her fists to contain herself from jumping over the coffee-table to hurt him.

"Well, I stopped by your old apartment building and your super said that your apartment burned down a few months ago. I asked him where I could find you, since we're siblings and he said that you said that you were staying with a friend. I asked him which one and he said, and I quote, 'a beautiful dark-haired woman with really pretty blue eyes.' Naturally, I assumed it was Izzy and I know that she would have no reason to move, so I came here," he explained with a cocky grin on his face. His emerald-green eyes rested on Isabella and Denver watched her friend's jaw tighten with anger, fists clenching on her hips. "And the super wasn't wrong."

"Yeah, Fred's a little funny that way," she replied tightly. "But you never answered my original question, which was the demand to know what the real hell you're doing here."

"I was a day late to see my sister on her birthday. Is that a crime?" Hayden asked calmly.

"Well, it is if you're a day late," Isabella retorted. "For your own sister's birthday."

"Look I know things ended badly between us."

"Ended badly, you are the one who cheated on Izzy, what the hell were you thinking?" Denver crossed her arms, she knew it was her brother, but she hated him sometimes.

"You know I was drunk."

"That is no excuse, Izzy trusted you and you blew that trust when your hands were on some other woman's ass. You really should know that you aren't wanted here."

"Look, I'm sorry I screwed you over Blue Eyes... I want you back," he looked over at the dark haired woman.

"First off, you don't have the right to call me Blue Eyes, and me and you are never going to get back together."

"I have my ways Izzy, trust me," he licked his lips.

"You know I think you are only here to see Izzy, I know your my brother but once you have your eyes on an attractive woman, you forget about everything else. I think you should just go," Denver frowned.

"I'm not leaving until Izzy takes me back," Hayden leaned back on the couch.

"Well that would be forever, so you really should go. I'm happy with someone else."

"It ain't that tall as Detective, is it? He always had a thing for you and I hated him."

"Well he wasn't so fond of you either," Izzy crossed her arms.

"If he put his hands on you I'm gonna kill him."

"That wouldn't be wise Hayden, plus who said Izzy is dating a guy?" Denver crossed her arms.

"I know Izzy doesn't play for the other team, I know she isn't gay."

"Oh, do you now?" Denver saw Izzy throw her a 'what the hell look.' "Then I think you'd love to know that, I'm the someone else," Denver kissed Izzy's neck.

"You were always funny Denver."

"What are you saying that Izzy is outta my league? You missed a lot since you cheated on her. How you'd ever cheat on a hot piece of ass like this, I will never know," Denver pats her friend's butt.

"Hot piece of ass? You've been in New York for too long," Hayden shook his head, before he said anything else a knock was heard on the door.

Both girls thinking they hope it wasn't Don or Danny.

"I'll go get it baby," Denver leaned over and kissed Izzy on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," Izzy smirked, and saw Hayden's look of complete shock, because when they were dating not once had she said she loved him.

Denver went to go open the door, and luckily it was only Adam.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"I forgot something," the lab tech scratched at the back of his neck

"It's actually not a good time right now."

"Oh, is Danny still here?"

"No Adam, my brother is here."

"Cool Hayden, I haven't seen him in forever. So why is it not a good time?"

"Me and Hayden aren't on good terms ever since he cheated on Izzy."

"He dated Izzy, and then cheated on her?"

"Yeah, so it isn't a very happy atmosphere at the moment."

"I can always come back later and get it," he nodded.

"No, come in, you live 15 minutes from here, no need to go all the way back to your place with nothing."

Adam nodded and stepped inside the apartment as Denver closed the door behind him.

"Hey my main man Adam. What are you doing in the city?" Hayden smiled, at his college friend.

"I work here now, and it's strange how I ran into Denver at work. I actually ran right into her, a very interesting day she got so pissed at me, until she found out it was me."

"Well, since you're here, at least tell me that Denver's just playing around with being gay with Izzy."

"Well she isn't really gay... but she is bisexual. You should see them going at it like rabbits."

Hayden stood up with a frown, "Something weird is going on here, and I am going to figure it out. Maybe I'll be seeing you around sometime Adam," he pats his back. "You too Izzy, and happy birthday Denver," Hayden handed her a check. "Sorry for all the trouble I caused with you sis. I love you," he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Hayden, even if you can be so damn hard headed sometimes."

Hayden nodded before leaving the apartment. Izzy sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"Okay, so why did Hayden ask if you were being gay with Izzy?" Adam directed his question to Denver.

"I was just doing it to protect Don from getting hurt from my brother."

"I was hoping you weren't really going to turn gay on me."

"Why would I do that to you, you poor man," Denver laughed and kissed his cheek, before plopping down next to Izzy on the couch. "Are you going to be okay Iz?" she asked, Isabella was a little quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, still can't see what I saw in him."

"It's his looks, all girls fall for it, and then end up getting hurt. I just wish, you weren't one of his girls. I didn't want you to date him, but you insisted to give the idea of you and him a chance."

"And now I regret every moment I spent with him, he's more hard headed than Danny," Izzy laid her head on Denver's shoulder.

"At least you're done with your hard headed boyfriend, I'm still stuck with Danny," Denver smirked. "I love you Iz."

"Love you too Dennykins," Izzy kissed her friend's cheek and Adam just shook his head.

"You girls are something else."

"And you just have to deal with it," Denver nudged him in the ribs. "Now, are you wanting to stay for donuts or not?"

Adam shrugged, "There's nothing else I'd rather be doing, then chilling with you... and Izzy I guess."

"Like it or not Ross, you want Denver, you have to learn how to deal with me too."

"You shouldn't be too hard to handle."

* * *

**_How did you like the chapter? Do you want more sooner or later, becuz I kno I want more sooner :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_thank Thorne for writing out almost the whole chapter, making it easier on me to add my own stuff to it... the Danny/Denver stuff though is all me :)_

_**Chapter 8:**_

Don was ready for a relaxing night off work with just him, some takeout, and a Rangers game. It had been about a week since his last night off and he was thankful to settle into his sofa, that Izzy pretty much told him to buy. They did have plenty of memories on this couch.

He groaned as he heard a knock on the door. It was around eight o'clock at night, he wasn't really expecting anyone at this hour. Isabella had made plans with Denver to go out to dinner and rent some chick-flick, so he was by himself.

Izzy doesn't knock on the door either, she'd rattle the doorknob though. Don walked over towards the door. Unfortunately, there wasn't a peephole, but his gun was close-by if needed. He opened the door to see Hayden Sandusky standing in his hallway.

"What can I do for you?" he asked cautiously. Hayden's emerald-green eyes narrowed.

"I want you to back from Isabella," he replied. Don raised his eyebrow and felt a rush of irritation. Was this guy serious?

"You're kidding, right," he stated. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because it's not over between us," Hayden answered. He was only a couple of inches shorter than Don, but he was very intimidating, with his body build. "I know I made a mistake..."

"You made a massive mistake. You got her to trust you, you got her to fall in love with you and actually believe in a future with you. You screwed it up, got drunk, and slept with the first woman to walk by you. That's pretty much means that it's over," Don interrupted.

"Really? How long did it take you to swoop in like a hero and get her fresh off the rebound?" Hayden taunted. Don set his jaw and glared at the man before him.

"How many women dumped you on your ass before you came back to the city to try to get back the one woman who gave a damn about you that wasn't your sister? Or are you hell-bent on screwing Den over, too?" he snapped.

"I've apologized to Denver and this isn't about her," Hayden insisted. "This is between you, me, and Izzy."

"Oh no, there's no you. It's just me and Izzy. I never gave a damn about. Leave Isabella alone because she's functioning better without you screwing her over," Don informed him hotly. He pulled himself to his full height, looming over the smaller man.

"I don't think I can do that," Hayden frowned, squaring his broad shoulders.

Don narrowed his eyes, feeling his fists clinch. He had never liked nor respected Hayden Sandusky. Ever since the bastard had come into the picture, all he'd done was wreak havoc in everyone's lives and sit back to watch them pick up the pieces.

Even after he had cheated on Isabella, she had insisted through her tears that deep down, he was a good person who just needed someone to love and care about him. Don never did buy that.

"Then you'll have a bit more than me to deal with. You think Danny's your biggest fan? He finds out you're in town and back to screw up Denver and Izzy, he'll knock your ass from New York to wherever the hell you've been for the past two years," he retorted.

"If you two are so close, how come she told me that you two weren't dating?" Hayden definately had the last word there.

And now Don needed to call his girlfriend, pissed about what Hayden just told him.

* * *

Denver was snuggled up with her best friend, when an annoying buzzing noise, made itself known.

Isabella got off the couch and dug through her purse to find her phone. "Hold on a damn minute," she muttered until she finally pried her phone out of her bag.

Izzy shrugged and flipped open her cell. "Hi," she greeted Don.

_"Why the hell did Hayden Sandusky show up at my doorstep and demand that I stay away from you?" _Don asked. Isabella bit her lip at the sound of annoyance in his voice. _"According to him, your relationship isn't over."_

"I don't know, you tell me," she replied. That only set him off. "And it's been over for like, eight months. You know that."

_"And why did you tell him that you and I aren't together when we are, in fact, together?" _he queried impatiently.

"To keep him from going to your doorstep. You know as much as me that Hayden would go find you and tell you to stay away from me. He had no right going to confront and spread these lies in the first place. We have been done since that night I was crying in you arms, when he cheated on me," she responded.

_"Don't start this, Pacino," _he warned.

"There is nothing going on between me and Hayden. I swear on my stuffed polar bear you bought me at the zoo," she assured him. "And to make you feel better, I'll be over at your place in two hours dressed in something sexy that will make you go 'Hayden, who?'"

Denver smiled and let out a small giggle. Isabella held up one finger until she had successfully placated her boyfriend and snapped her phone shut.

"You are so bad," Denver declared. Isabella giggled.

"What did I tell you? That man has a gift. He turned me from conservative cowgirl into wild child sex kitten," she replied. "Den, can I borrow you for a moment?"

Denver groaned, "What exactly do you need me for? Teasing Don by saying you'll wear something sexy totally backfired on you, I hope you know."

"Victoria's Secret missed me," Isabella scoffed with a roll of her pale blue eyes. "But I need your help with picking which one he'd like."

"Ew, I'm not going to help you pick out lingerie to get you laid," Denver declared. Isabella snorted.

"Fine, next time you come to me for sex advice, I'm just going to say that exact thing to you," she informed her.

"I don't need sex advice Izzy, I'm pretty capable on my own," Denver frowned.

Izzy laid out two baby-doll style slips on her bed and looked them over. "The black silk and ivory lace says 'come and get me, big boy' but the rose silk and black lace says 'subtle, but sexy.'"

"Rose with the black lace. The subtle, yet sexy," Denver replied with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes. "Also, wear some pants with that when you leave so you don't freeze your ass off and get sick. I maxed out my overtime and I don't think Mac will let me cover your shift."

"This is your brother's fault I'm in this mess," Isabella reminded her, staring at the articles on the bed before nodding. "You're right. Definitely the black lace," she scooped up the slip before disappearing into the bathroom.

Denver sighed in defeat. No matter what she said, the woman was way too stubborn. The thought of her best friend wearing stuff like that for Hayden... made her feel a little queasy though.

When she disappeared out of the bathroom, even Denver herself had to appreciate her best friend's body. Isabella was lithe and trim, yet curvy in all the right places. Her dark hair was down, her long, horseback riding-toned legs exposed from the lace-trimmed slip. The rose-color complemented her pale skin tone, the black lace trimmed around the waist, the hem and the V-neckline, as well as around the cups of the article.

"Yeah, like you need an excuse to have sex," Denver snarked. Isabella grinned at her before pulling on the matching robe in time for them to hear a knock on the door. "Go answer the door, my sex fiend."

Izzy stuck her tongue out before disappearing out of the bedroom to sashay towards the door.

She flung open the door to reveal Danny on the other side of the door. His cornflower blue eyes took in her attire appreciatively.

"You look sexy Pacino, hope I'm not interrupting anything," he smirked.

"Such a perv sometimes Messer. Now, if you'll excuse me...I have an errand to run," she informed him, taking her coat off of the coat rack.

"Use protection!" Denver called behind her. Isabella winked at her best friend over her shoulder before slipping on her black T-strap heels.

Danny watched her go, his eyes remaining on her ass. Denver went and slapped him in the back of his head. "Hey, that's your best friend's girl right there. No ideas, Messer. More importantly, your own girl can see you, I hope you know."

"Why is she dressed like that?" turning to his girlfriend.

"My brother was off being stupid today."

"What did he do now?" Danny's jaw clenched. "That bastard should know not to come back to the city. I can't believe I was friends with the guy, how in the hell can you handle being related to him?"

"Trust me I ask that same question everyday. He came over here trying to get Iz back and then he went to confront Don telling him to stay away from her. She has to go over and calm Don down now."

"That guy does not know how to leave some things alone."

"Yeah, but enough about my brother, what are you doing here?" she wound her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were alone tonight, but apparently you were helping Izzy with her getting laid clothes."

"Hell the woman had the nerve to say I might one day need sex advice."

"You're pretty amazing at sex, you don't need advice," Danny's lips latched onto her neck, sucking at the soft skin.

"Danny," Denver moaned, as his hands slid down her back and squeezed her ass. Danny pulled back and smiled.

"How much energy do you have right about now?" Danny asked.

Denver licked her lips, as she felt his clothed member press against her crotch, "Enough to get laid, Izzy shouldn't be the only one getting some love tonight."

"I agree," Danny leaned up slightly and kissed Denver with great force, her tongue slipped past his lips, battling each other. Denver felt him grind into her, as her head fell back, giving him access to her collarbone. "Baby, it's going to get pretty hot in here soon."

"One step ahead of you," she rested her forehead on his, as she unbuttoned his shirt, Danny walked her backwards until her legs hit the arm of the couch. "Oh no, not the couch, remember the body shots Izzy did last night."

Danny nodded, "Good idea," he kissed her lips, and he walked her into her bedroom, closing and locking the door, just in case. They fell onto the bed, Denver below him, his hand ran up her thigh, as he passed over her shorts, and slipped his hand into her shirt. "Damn Den, good time to not wear a bra."

"Danny," she pants. "Stop the talking, you're killing me here."

He nodded, and removed her shirt, admiring her body, before he lowered his mouth onto hers, taking her bottom lip full into his mouth, sucking. His hands roaming her breasts and chest, her breath hitched as his hand slid down to remove her shorts.

"You. Are. So. Sexy," he said each word as he trailed kisses down her body.

The night was sure looking up for Denver, pretty much the happiest she's been all day, Danny and sex was exactly what she needed.

* * *

**_Heck yeah XD how was that Thorne and me make a pretty good team, and my Danver (Danny/Denver) was pretty hot if i do say so myself._**


	9. Chapter 9

_here's more... I hope you like it... cuz i LOVED writing it :)_

_**Chapter 9:**_

Denver woke up in the greatest mood, last night was two hours of pleasure with Danny. Not having sex for two weeks made them act like animals.

She looked beside her and saw Danny with his eyes closed, his arm around her waist and the bedsheet was at Danny's ankles, so she saw his whole naked body. Looking at his privates a little bit longer than necessary, she jolted up in bed.

"Shit. We didn't use protection. Why'd I stop using the pill for?" Denver nervously ran a hand through her messy hair. Danny opened his eyes and looked up at Denver.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked as he sat up next to her, draping an arm around her bare shoulder.

"We forgot to use protection," she groaned.

"Aren't you taking the pill?"

"I haven't for two weeks."

"Damn," he removed his arm from her shoulders. "Denver, I don't think you are going to get pregnant though."

"No Danny, don't say that p word, I can't be. How the hell can I tell Izzy to use protection and yet I can't remember to take my damn pill everyday?"

"It's going to be okay babe, if you're worried I'll get up and leave I'm not."

"I'm not worried about that Danny. I'm worried that I won't be able to handle it, I can barely take care of myself, how can I be sure I can keep the baby alive?"

"Den, you have Izzy, me and everyone at the lab to help you out. You are going to have nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Do you really promise Danny?" Denver asked, wiping her wet cheeks.

"Yeah," he kissed her cheek. "I love you, and we don't even know if you're going to have a kid. You only have to worry is if you pee on the pregnancy test and it's positive."

"Danny, I don't want to think about it being positive. I already know I have to wait two weeks for the result, that scares me enough."

"No matter what happens Den, I'm going to be there for you," he kissed her softly.

"I love you Danny," she kissed back, before pushing his chest.

"I love you too Denver, remember that. Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"I'd have to get dressed for that," she laid back in bed.

"I can always make you breakfast, so you can stay in bed."

"Just some pancakes and eggs?" she asked, and Danny nodded, kissing the top of her head and put on his boxers.

"Anything for you," Danny smirked, and left the bedroom. _Please let Denver be okay_, he thought to himself, before entering the kitchen. It was going to be a long two weeks of waiting.

Danny was making noise, that he wasn't aware of Isabella entering the apartment, and throwing her shoes, before walking into the kitchen seeing Danny bent over in black boxers.

"Daniel Messer, what the hell are you doing?" Isabella crossed her arms, and couldn't help but smirk at Danny jump.

"What are you doing back so early?"

"Don had to go to work, so I thought I might as well come back to my apartment," she eyed his naked form. "Apparently you got laid last night."

Danny smirked, "I haven't had sex in two weeks, that woman there is an animal."

"I know you aren't telling Iz about our sex from last night," Denver walked into the kitchen tying her robe. "Don forgive you for what happened?"

"You can say that," she smirked, taking the eggs out of the fridge.

"Gave it to him good I bet, you should see what she did to me when I was mad at her," Danny smirked, and Izzy hit him in the chest.

"Be careful what you say around me," she crossed her arms.

"I still can't figure out how you two ever dated."

"Only for the sex," Izzy smirked.

"It was more than that, at least for me it was. Five months of hot sex was amazing though."

"You bet your ass it was Messer, you're no Don Flack though."

"I'm glad I'm not him... you are too damn fiesty for me. Denver on the other hand, let's just say even you'd beg her to bang you."

"Am I getting breakfast or not?" Denver shook her head, and groaned as her cell phone went off. "Sandusky."

_"We need you and Pacino out here as soon as possible."_

"Okay Mac, what's the address?"

After recieving the address, she hung up the phone.

"No time for breakfast Iz, Mac wants us on a scene pronto, we need to get dressed and so do you Danny so you aren't here," she took Danny's hand and led him to the bedroom so they could put on some clothes.

* * *

Denver was surprised they got to the scene quick, glad she let Izzy drive. They stepped out and noticed Mac and Sheldon busy at work.

"Why the hell did Mac need both of us?" Denver groaned, as she walked closer to the scene, in Central Park, by the pond that was said to be haunted.

You could see a woman and male on the ground, covered in dirt. As they stepped closer Denver thought she noticed them.

"What do we have here?" Izzy kneeled down to the ground.

"A couple in their mid thirties, brutally beaten, their necks severed, look like the killer also tried to drown them," Sheldon explained.

"What are their names?" Denver asked, tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"We got a Chloe Thompson and Douglas..." Sheldon started only to be cut off by Denver.

"Garfield. I worked with them in Philly," she kneeled down with a frown. "They were engaged, I've kept in touch with Chloe up until a few weeks ago. God, how did this happen to them?" she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Me and her were good friends, she was an amazing lab tech, I can't believe she's gone," she sniffed.

"Denver, I found this," Mac pulled something out of Douglas' back pocket.

It was a piece of torn paper that said; 'Denver Sandusky's address if you need any sort of help this is where to find her.'

Denver took the paper from his hands, "That's my old address, there's only one person I know in Philly I gave that address to. And I know his handwriting."

"Who does it belong to Den?" Izzy asked, looking up at her friend concerned.

"Detective Hunter Bentley," she sighed. She hasn't thought about that man since she moved to New York two years ago. Denver really wasn't sure if she was ready to have a reunion with him. "Let's just say me and him were really close."

* * *

**_What's going to happen now, and what effect will this Detective Bentley guy have on the New York team?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

"So exactly how close were you and this Bentley guy?" Izzy asked Denver, as they drove back to the lab.

"Let's just say I knew him very well personally."

"Oh, you and him dated."

"I wouldn't call it dating per se, it was more of a physical thing."

"So basically you were friends with benefits?"

Denver nodded, "I ended it with him because I was falling in love with him, and I got scared because the only person I was in love with before him was Adam. But I told him we had to end it because I was going to New York. He was quite devastated, but we had goodbye sex the day before I had to come here though. I already had my apartment here all ready, so I gave him my address for if he wanted to visit. Then we kind of lost touch."

"Sorry to hear that Den," Izzy rested one hand on her friend's thigh.

"It's okay, it's just that I don't know if I'm ready to see him again."

"You're going to be fine Denver, trust me."

"I hope so," she groaned. "I don't think I can handle anymore surprises today."

"Did something else happen today, that you aren't telling me?" Izzy asked, as they parked in the parking garage next to the lab.

"You know how I joked with you and told you to use protection with Don?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well you know how I've been taking birth control, I haven't taken any in two weeks and me and Danny didn't use any protection. I might be pregnant."

Izzy smiled, "That's good news, you better name it after me Denver."

"No Izzy, that is not good news. When I realized it, I started freaking out, there was only one person on my mind when I thought about it, and you want to know who it was?"

"Who was it?"

"It was Adam, I freaked out because I still have feelings for him, and he'd be so damn depressed if I turn out to be pregnant. I can't do that to him, and now I have to wait two damn weeks to find out if I'm pregnant or not."

"If you aren't ovulating, you have nothing to worry about, and you're supposed to tell me when you're still in love with someone."

"I have feelings for him, doesn't mean I still love him. And I'm not ovulating."

"Denver, you can't deny it, you still love Adam."

"I shouldn't feel this way for him though. I'm happy with Danny, but I just don't want to have his kid."

"Because you love Adam too much."

"Okay, can we just drop this conversation?" Denver groaned and started walking to the building. "I'm fucking starving, we should have stopped to go get breakfast. Now there's just vending machine shit to eat."

"You are too damn cranky," Izzy grabbed Denver's hand and pulled her into the elevator. "I would say you need to get laid, but that didn't seem to work for you. How was sex with Adam like?"

Denver leaned her head against the wall of the elevator, "How can I still be friends with you?"

"You love me, you can't get rid of me now."

"I knew I should have asked for the return policy on you."

"Once you have me, there are no returns," Izzy smirked. "So seriously, how was the sex with Adam?"

"I'm not discussing this with you, you damn sex fiend."

"Does Danny even know you and Adam dated in college?"

"No, and I'm planning on not to tell him, okay?"

"You have to tell him the truth at some point Denver," she huffed once the elevator dinged on the lab's floor.

Before they even made it to the break room, they were stopped by Sheldon.

"Mac had me call the Philly lab, heads up Denver... Detective Bentley should be here within an hour. He said he's coming here."

"I just lost my appetite for food," Denver groaned, and walked the rest of the way to the break room.

"Don't mind Denver, she's a little cranky because she missed breakfast," Izzy patted his shoulder before going to the break room.

"I swear Iz, today is trying to kill me," Denver mumbled, she wanted today to just end already.

"Your acting like a damn five year old Denver, your world is not falling apart, okay? God you need some fucking breakfast."

"Did we hear you say breakfast?" Don walked into the room with Danny in tow. "We got you ladies some food."

"Good thing I went with this man, he didn't even have his wallet on him," Danny sat down next to Denver, and handed her a bag of McDonald's.

"This man dragged me to three places," Don shook his head, and handed Izzy her coffee and her bag from a bakery. "And having a badge comes in handy, got free donuts."

"You're the reason people make jokes about police always eating donuts," Danny nudged Don in the ribs.

"Cute Danny."

"Thanks for the food though, she needed it," Izzy glanced at Denver, who frowned at her McBiscuit with egg and sausage.

"Is she going to be okay?" Don asked Izzy, who just shrugged.

"Babe, are you alright?" Danny rested his hand on Denver's thigh. "You have to eat something," he frowned, worried about his girlfriend. "At least drink your latte, it isn't the McDonald crap, we made a special trip to Starbucks."

Denver nodded and took a sip of her drink, "Thanks."

"It was not a problem at all babe," he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too," she smiled slightly.

"Hey, there's that smile I've been waiting for," his thumb caressed her cheek.

"You guys are too cute it's disgusting," Don smirked.

"Ignore that ass. You and Iz aren't the only hot couple, I hope you know Flack."

"You wanna bet Messer? You should see me and Iz here in bed."

"Shut up if you know what's good for you Don," Izzy slapped Don in the arm.

"Why do I have to get abused for? I didn't sign up for that."

"You miss out on the return policy too?" Denver asked Don.

"Unfortunately I did," Don kissed the top of Izzy's head. "Anyways, I should be getting back to work, you three enjoy your breakfast."

"I got you later Don."

"I'm not going to your funeral Flack," Danny told Don as he left the break room.

"That man sometimes, I swear."

"Sometimes you wish you still had me, huh?" Danny leaned back in the chair.

"I'm sitting right here you ass," Denver smacked him in the back of his head.

"Are you sleeping with Izzy on the side Den? Don won't be too happy about that."

"Even if we were sleeping together, like we would tell you?" Izzy crossed her arms. "She's just sleeping with you, lucky bastard."

"Sorry that you have to miss out, this woman is a wild one."

"I should get back to work, can't have Sheldon working by himself, you two enjoy yourselves," she pushed herself out of the chair, and threw her trash away before leaving the break room.

"Glad to see you smiling Den, what was up before?"

"Just have a lot on my plate today, is all."

"But you are feeling okay? You not eating anything worries me, the smell isn't turning your stomach, is it?"

"Danny, I love you, but you worry a little too much. Izzy pointed out that I might be ovulating, but I'm not, so it's safe to say I might not be pregnant."

"That's good, I was thinking I'd like it if you weren't pregnant, because too much stuff will change if you were pregnant. You'll have crazy mood swings, and have morning sickness, I don't want you going through all of that."

"I don't really want to go through all of that either," she placed her hand in his.

"I'm happy if it's just me and you," Danny squeezed her hand.

"Me too," she nodded, and kissed him softly.

"I love you baby," he kissed at her neck.

"I know you do, now stop doing that people are staring," she hit his shoulder.

* * *

Isabella was busy working on evidence with Sheldon on their case.

"Hey Sheldon, isn't Detective Bentley supposed to be here by now?"

"Why are you so anxious to meet him for?" Sheldon smiled at the woman.

"No reason, besides me wanting to know why exactly Chloe and Douglas were in New York if they work in Philly."

"Well looks like we're about to find out," Sheldon nodded his head to where Mac and a tall, good-looking man with dark hair, eyes, and olive skin with an athletic physique were walking their way.

"Damn, how did Denver ever get her work done in Philly?" Izzy looked at him up and down, her heart racing.

"Here are two of the detectives working the case, Detective Hawkes and Pacino. This is Detective Hunter Bentley for the Philadelphia crime lab."

"Detective Sheldon Hawkes, we spoke on the phone," Sheldon removed his glove and shook his hand.

"Pleasure putting a face to the name," he spoke in a British accent, Izzy about lost it. No wonder why he and Denver had a physical relationship, she thought to herself, before the attractive man turned to her.

"And I'm Detective Isabella Pacino, best friends with Detective Sandusky."

"Aah yes, Detective Sandusky, one of the best at Philly's crime lab, hope she's a good asset to this team."

"She's pretty amazing, if I do say so myself," Isabella smirked.

"So where exactly is Detective Sandusky?"

"I'm right here," Denver entered the room, with a small smile. "Pleasure seeing you again Detective Bentley," she shook his hand.

"Heard you are pretty amazing at this lab, Detective Sandusky."

"So tell us, since we're all here now. What were Chloe and Douglas doing in the city?"

"Straight to the point, a strong trait you've always had in the lab. Me and Chloe were working a case, it was our third murder dealing with an engaged couple, in two weeks. All three cases led us to one man raping the women, both male and female victims were brutally beaten as they were killed. We had our trail on the guy who then came to New York City, we could track his credit card accounts. Douglas told us he and Chloe were willing to come here to the city, and keep their eye on the man. They were only here for a week and now I was told both were found in Central Park, dead. Douglas told me a few days ago that he had a journal that he kept at his hotel room, for what they find out about the rapist," he explained.

"But Chloe wasn't raped," Sheldon mentioned.

"They could have gotten killed by somebody else Detective," Denver crossed her arms.

"It's possible," Mac agreed.

"So what's the name of this man?" Izzy asked.

"Lambert Rodgers. I brought my file with me with his credit card information and such and gave it to the lab tech Adam Ross. He should let us know if he finds out anything."

"You can always rely on Adam Ross. So how long are you staying in New York?" Denver asked her ex-partner.

"I'll be gone as soon as I find out who killed Chloe and Douglas, which could take days. They always told me they had trouble keeping track of Lambert."

"One more question Detective, why was my address in Douglas' back pants pocket? You should be glad I don't live there anymore, what if the killer found out my address and was after me?"

"I highly think that's possible, were their any unknown finger prints on the note?"

"There weren't any, but I can check again," Sheldon told him.

"Please do, so we can conclude that Detective Sandusky is safe."

"Just prints of Chloe, Douglas and you on the paper," Sheldon informed Hunter moments later.

"See you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I promise you that if anything happens to me I'm coming after you first," Denver shook her head, and looked at Mac. "I'm going to see how Adam is doing," she told him before she left the room.

* * *

**_A long chapter on my part... I wrote this ALMOST all by myself this time :) Do you think Denver is in any danger, or if she is just over reacting ?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter is going to contain a sequence of flashbacks that occurred between Hunter and Denver near the end _

_**Chapter 11:**_

"Anything recent on the credit card?" Denver asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing since he bought a plane ticket to come to New York."

"That's why it was so hard to pinpoint exactly where Lambert was. Looks like we hit a dead end already," she groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Apparently today can get worse."

"You do seem a little out of it Denver, are things going good with Danny still?"

"Things are actually going pretty great with him since my birthday."

"That's good, I kind of had a date last night, these New York girls are crazy let me tell you."

"Makes Philly girls seem pretty chill, huh?" she nudged him playfully in the side.

"Speaking of Philly, how are things between you and your old lab partner?"

"I think I came off a little too bitchy."

"You, too bitchy, I didn't think that was possible."

"Adam, you really have to stop flirting with me."

"Hey, I'm not flirting with you," he tried to deny it.

"Look, you're blushing you little liar."

"Any breaks in the case yet?" Hunter asked as he entered the room, interrupting their friendly banter.

"No, Lambert hasn't used his credit card since he got his plane ticket to come here," Adam looked up at the man.

"No wonder they had a hard time tracking him. Detective Flack says that the precincts are doing what they can to find Lambert as well. Keep up the good work though Ross, your doing great."

"Thanks, I am the best lab tech here, after all."

"Don't speak so highly of yourself Ross," Denver shook her head. "And you don't have to try and impress him," Denver pointed to Hunter.

"Ross, why don't you take a break, and I'll try to help and hopefully track him."

"Yeah, come on Adam, let's let Detective Bentley do his thing," Denver grabbed Adam's arm.

"Actually Detective Sandusky we need to discuss something."

"Of what, why you think your all high and mighty? I rather not."

"Please, Denver?" he asked, almost in a pleading voice.

"You are really pathetic, you know that? Adam, go ahead and take your break."

"You sure?" he asked, eyeing the other detective.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she kissed his cheek, Adam smiled and walked off.

"So, is that the same Adam Ross you left in Arizona to come work for Philly?"

"I didn't leave him in Arizona, he told me to take the job in Philly. I regret taking that job now, I had to meet you."

"You've changed in two years Den, what happened?"

"You want to know what happened?"

"Yes."

"I told you to keep in touch with me when I got the job here. You never visited or anything. To think I actually had feelings for you."

"And you think I didn't have feelings for you, I loved you Denver. You don't know how damn depressed I was when you took the job here so quickly. I didn't visit because I wanted to get over you. You broke my heart when you left, like you didn't even care for my feelings."

"I fell for you and got scared, okay? I thought you were happy for me getting the job here, I definately didn't hear you complaining the night before I was gone."

"I thought if we had one more night together, you'd realize just how much I wanted you to stay. But you left anyways. I tried two years to get over you, and coming here today I thought why not have a nice reunion. But you wanted to act like a damn bitch, if I wasn't over you before I sure as hell am now."

"Like you could get over me that quickly, I was just doing my damn job to get some answers. I don't need you in my life, the sooner you leave the better."

"I don't need you in my life either, you don't care about my feelings, so why the hell should I care about yours."

"Screw you Detective," Denver stormed out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hunter groaned at himself. "Yeah, nice reunion, I basically just blew my chances with her. The sooner I get this Lambert guy, the sooner I can leave and forget about her."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mac, I'm taking myself off the case, I've came to the conclusion that I can not work with Detective Bentley."

Mac who was at his desk nodded, "If it's too hard to handle, but remember, if you change your mind..."

"I'll let you know. I think I should go home, I've been feeling a little off today."

Mac nodded, "We'll have an officer take you home, I'm not going to take any chances with this Lambert guy. Be careful Denver, okay?"

"I will Mac," she nodded. "See you tomorrow," she smiled, before she left his office. She ran into Izzy on the way to the elevator.

"Where are you going Den?"

"I took myself off the case, I can't work with Hunter on this. Too much of the past came up, and I can't handle it. Mac said I can go home."

"Alright, well I'll see you when I get off work, okay?"

"Yeah," Denver nodded before leaving the lab.

* * *

An officer drove Denver back to her apartment, one waited in the car while the other one took her up to her floor.

"I think you'll be pretty safe, but I'm going to be right here if you need anything, okay?" the sandy blonde officer told her.

"Thanks," she opened her apartment and went inside, locking the door behind her. Before she could even settle down and get comfortable her phone rang, it of course being Danny.

"Izzy just told me you went home, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a disagreement with Detective Bentley."

"He did seem a little uptight when I met him. You worked with him in Philly right?"

"Yeah, trust me I don't know what I saw in him. He's a damn ass, he basically told me I have no feelings for anyone except myself."

"Seriously? What's up his ass?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Want me to come over after work?"

"No, it's just going to be me and Iz tonight."

"Alright, well be safe Denver, I love you."

"Love you too," she said and hung up the phone, leaning back on the couch. She was glad today was finally over, she laid down on the cushions and decided it would be best if she took a nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_"How did we ever become friends?" Denver asked Hunter, as they went out to lunch, a few months since she'd been at the Philadelphia crime lab, she was only 24. "I'm just a lab tech and you're this crime scene investigator."_

_"You'll be up there one day Den."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"You're smart as hell, look if you aren't a CSI in two years, you can stop being friends with me."_

_"Why would I stop being friends with you?" she asked, snuggling up to him. He kissed the top of her head._

_"You are amazing Sandusky, the real question is why are you friends with me?"_

_"And for that I don't have an answer."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Hunter, I passed the test," Denver ran into his arms._

_"See I told you that you could do it, and hey now we can still be friends."_

_"You sound like I'm a five year old, I'm twenty six now buddy."_

_"One more thing," he smiled down at her a good six inches taller than Denver. "Merry Christmas."_

_"Hunter, it's only Christmas Eve, and it will be for a couple of more hours."_

_"Okay, I phrased that wrong, Denver how would you like to spend Christmas with me?"_

_"Sorry, but my brother is supposed to be coming here."_

_"Den, when has your brother ever came to visit you for a holiday or your birthday since you came to Philly?"_

_Denver frowned, he was right, "Alright, I'll spend Christmas with you, but tonight we should celebrate me basically getting a promotion. And not to the bar so you can hook up with some random girl."_

_"It sounds like you are jealous."_

_"Me jealous, in your dreams probably."_

_"Then how about you and me hook up?"_

_"Funny," she rolled her eyes._

_"Hey, I'm being serious," he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "There's something about you, I can't put my finger on it."_

_"Do you know how many times I've heard that line?" she shoved him playfully. "Yeah, let's go to the bar you need to get laid, you're starting to come onto me, and I'm a little uncomfortable about it."_

_"Fine, but one day, you'll be begging for me," he winked, kissing her cheek._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"That double date was miserable, I lost all faith in finding a man for me," Denver leaned against her apartment door. "Thanks for the horrible birthday gift."_

_"Hey, I had fun."_

_"Come on Hunter, she was so damn boring, I was falling asleep just listening to her talk."_

_"I knew you were jealous, let's get you inside, I think you drank passed your limit."_

_"I had to drink or else I was going to die a slow and painful death of hearing her talk."_

_"Jealous," he smirked, as she pulled him inside._

_"You don't wanna see me drunk and jealous buddy, let me tell you that..."_

_"Yes, I do. I want to see you when you are jealous."_

_"You wanna see what I think of doing to you when some chick is all over you."_

_"Yes, I want to see just how sexy you can get."_

_"Well then come here," she yanked his tie, and walked him to her bedroom. She shoved him onto her bed, and straddled him, her dress riding up her thighs. His member was pressed against his jeans._

_"Denver, fuck me senseless," he tilted his head back._

_"You asked for it Bentley," she grinded into him, while undoing his pants._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It was five months after Denver had drunken sex with Hunter, things were awkward for them. She told him the morning after that she made a mistake, and was too embarrassed to look at him._

_"That man was all over you Denver."_

_"And? I thought you didn't get jealous."_

_"That was until you gave me the best sex I ever had, and then you claimed it was a mistake."_

_"I was drunk Hunter, you should have known that it didn't mean anything."_

_"Well it did to me, you finally had sex with me, you don't know how happy I was."_

_"Even if I didn't remember it?"_

_"It can always happen again, you aren't drunk tonight. I love having sex with you. I just want to have sex with you whenever I can."_

_"Well it's not going to work, apparently I need to be drunk to have sex with you."_

_"We're Detectives, let's experiment then," he lowered his mouth onto hers. They moved together hotly, as their mouths opened almost instantly, and Denver's tongue brushed against his. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled back breathing hard. _

_"Maybe you were right," she nipped at his collarbone, removing his shirt, her hands sliding down his chest._

_"Like what you see?" he asked, and she looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I guess we made a decision, I think we are officially friends with benefits."_

_"Let's try the sex first, and then we can come to the decision together."_

_"Well I'm going to rock your world tonight."_

_She pulled back slightly, "Not if you talk like that."_

_"I think we should stop talking altogether."_

_"I agree," she pulled his head down, and captured his lips in a hot kiss._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Denver jumped up when the door to her apartment slammed shut, Izzy kicked the door shut with her foot, she was holding a box of pizza.

"Den, why is the officer outside of our apartment, leaning against the wall sleeping? I hope me slamming the door, woke him up. He's supposed to make sure that you are okay."

"But sadly, I'm not okay, you woke me up too."

"Were you having a hot dream about Adam?" Izzy smirked.

"No," she felt her cheeks, heat up. "Actually I was dreaming of the good times I had with Hunter."

"Oh, and he tried to hit on me, Don didn't find that so funny."

"How exactly did he try to hit on you?"

"You know what he told me. He said 'there's something about you that I like.'"

"Yeah that's how he hits on women, sometimes it's hard to believe it works," Denver smiled. "I wish I was there to see Don's face."

"It was fucking priceless," Izzy laughed, plopping down on the couch next to Denver.

"Any luck on locating Lambert?"

"Not at all, let me tell you that bastard is fucking smart."

"So I guess Hunter will be staying here for a while."

"Yeah, he ain't all that bad Den, actually he gave me something he said belongs to you," she took it out her bag, and handed it to Denver.

It was a bracelet that said 'Forever mine' and on the back it had Hunter Bentley engraved, but something else was added that Denver didn't see before. It said, 'loves Denver 5/16/2004.'

Denver felt her eyes burn, "That was the day I told him I got the job here, I gave it to him and told him to keep it, to remember me. I never knew he loved me, until he basically threw it in my face this afternoon."

"Oh, what do you want to do with this then?" Izzy asked.

"I'm going to keep it," she rubbed her eyes, placing it in her pocket. "No matter what happens I can't find myself to hate that damn man."

Izzy smiled, "Well, let's eat some pizza, it's getting cold. I love you Sandusky."

"And I love you Pacino," Denver hugged her friend, before opening the box of pizza. Yes the day was finally looking up.


	12. Chapter 12

_I love this story, I couldn't help but post more, even if I only get like one review per chapter I would love to read more of people's thoughts though_

_**Chapter 12:**_

The next two weeks were pure torture, things were still strained between Hunter and Denver. Everytime she tried talking to him to apologize, he kept on waving her off, saying how he had to get back to work. They had many leads on Lambert, but they all turned out to just be dead ends, so that made Hunter a lot more stressed.

Denver woke up with a frown, today was the day she found out if she was pregnant or not. She didn't get sick, so that told her that she was probably okay. To make things worse though was that Danny was always too busy to spend time with Denver, he still checked on her when she was working.

"Dennykins, get your ass out of bed, you have your appointment in forty minutes," Izzy knocked on her friend's bedroom door.

"Yes dear, I'm awake," Denver opened her door, looking down at her fiesty friend. "You always this demanding when Don oversleeps?"

"Look I know Danny is basically the world's worst boyfriend at the moment, doesn't mean you have to be a smart ass," Izzy smiled.

"Hey at least my boyfriend doesn't give Hunter dirty looks when they are near each other."

"I don't blame him, I barely trust myself around Hunter, he's fucking sexy Den, and that accent hot damn," Izzy licked her lips.

"You better not try anything with Hunter, he's an ass."

"You're just mad because he keeps waving you off when you try to apologize to him. You know you want him again."

"Yeah right, and let me get changed, you're going to make me late for my appointment."

"Den, you are the one that brought up Hunter, and you really need to stop telling me everytime you have a dirty dream with him if you want me to stop teasing you."

"Fine, I won't tell you about me dreams anymore, now if you could excuse me shortie," Denver smirked when her best friend crossed her arms.

"I'll get you back for that Dennykins."

* * *

Denver made it to her doctor's appointment, Danny was already there waiting for ten minutes.

"You're late Denver, is everything alright?"

"Stop freaking out Danny, Izzy kept on distracting me while I was getting ready."

The doctor came out to the hall and smiled upon seeing Denver there, "Miss Sandusky, nice of you to make it," he nodded. "Let me lead the way."

Denver nodded and Danny got out of his chair, following, "There weren't any female doctors for this?"

"Sadly, no, you have to deal with the male one Den," Danny smiled as they made it to the room.

Denver hated the white looking walls, the doctor handed her a little cylinder container.

"First you have to pee in the cup, and then I need to take some of your blood," he stated which made Denver groan, one thing she hated was needles, especially when they had to take blood out of her.

Denver nodded and took the cup and went into the bathroom.

"She's a keeper Detective Messer, you excited to see if your going to be a dad?" the doctor asked, as he was getting his needle and stuff ready to take Denver's blood.

"It's sort of half and half," he shrugged, Danny already knew what he had to do if Denver turned out not to be pregnant.

"Okay, I peed in the cup," she handed it back to the doctor, before sitting in the chair.

"You going to be okay Den, I promise you," Danny kissed the top of her head, and held her hand.

"I feel like a damn baby, I can't handle needles..." she tried to distract herself by talking to Danny, but once she felt the needle enter her, she squeezed Danny's hand as tight as she could. "Son of a bitch," she clenched her jaw.

"Don't forget to breathe Den," Danny caressed her hand with his thumb, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"And, we're done," the doctor smiled. "In twenty minutes we should get your results. You two sit here and be patient, okay?" he wrapped a bandage around Denver's shot. The doctor finally left the room, the silence already eating at Danny.

"Is your hand okay?" Denver looked up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, my hand is fine. So what's going to happen now if you do turn out to be pregnant?"

"Well I'd probably have to go find my own apartment, I don't think Izzy would want me to still be her roommate."

"Don't be silly Den, Izzy wouldn't let you leave, hell you might be stuck at her place for a long time. She's too damn attached to you, if you moved she'd be devastated."

"What if I turn out to not be pregnant?" Denver asked. "You'd still love me, right?"

Danny sighed before he nodded, "Of course I could never stop loving you Denver, you mean too much to me."

Denver kissed him before leaning back in her chair, waiting for the doctor to come back with the results.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The longest twenty minutes of both Danny and Denver's life finally ended when the doctor entered the room, with the results in his hand.

"What's the results, doc?" Danny asked.

"Well first I must say Miss Sandusky, you are incredibly healthy, one of the healthiest patients I had for a while."

"Come on," Denver huffed, "Am I pregnant or not?" she asked, wanting an answer, and the doctor handed the results.

"You're not pregnant."

"Thank God," Denver smiled, and squeezed Danny's hand.

"Guess it's okay if I say congratulations?"

"That is very okay, thank you for taking me in today," she shook his hand and Danny nodded.

"Yes, thank you," he put on a fake smile, it was good that Denver wasn't pregnant, but that just meant that he'd have to think of a way not to hurt Denver, with what's been bothering him the past two weeks.

* * *

"You are always so hard at work Detective Bentley," Izzy walked up to the man, and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Just doing my job Izzy, and what did I tell you, call me Hunter."

"I like the way you say Izzy," she smirked, sitting next to him.

"If I didn't know any better Detective Pacino, I'd say you were hitting on me. Did something happen between you and Detective Flack?"

"Me and Flack have this complex relationship."

"Maybe I can help you out with that," his hand rested on her thigh. "Is this turning you on Detective?" his lips brushed past her ear. "You are a very sexy woman, I hope you know."

Izzy nodded, as she bit at her bottom lip, she really was getting turned on.

Denver entered the room, and groaned, "Izzy, what did I tell you about trying stuff with Hunter?" she crossed her arms, and Hunter removed his hand from Izzy's thigh.

"I can see why you are friends with Detective Pacino, Denver," Hunter looked up at the dirty blonde, with a smile.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me."

"I have been busy."

"Sure, busy thinking of ways to hit on my best friend, which I would like to talk to alone," she glared at him.

Hunter smirked, and got off the stool and left the room, not before winking at Izzy.

"Okay, what the hell was that?"

"I was supposed to turn him on, not the other way around."

"That's one thing he's good at, which is why I told you not to try anything, but of course you wouldn't listen. Anyways, do you want to know the results or not?"

"Yes, please," Izzy leaned in, and Denver smiled.

"I'm not pregnant," she liked the sound of that coming out of her mouth.

"Now who the hell is going to name their kid after me? So since your not pregnant, you thinking about ending things with Danny?"

"I can't do that to him, plus I don't want to break up with him, I love him Iz."

Izzy sighed, "Are you sure? Adam's good for you Den, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Okay Iz, spill, what the hell do you know that I don't?"

Izzy couldn't tell her, it would break her heart. Danny had told Don the day before that he said he might have to end things with Denver if she wasn't pregnant, because he met someone else. And Don just happened to tell Izzy about it. She didn't like knowing the whole situation one bit, even if Danny isn't cheating on Denver, he's starting to like someone else and it bothered her to no end.

"Denver, you have to talk to Danny, that's all I'm saying."

"Why can't you just tell me Iz, we're best friends."

"I know we are, but I think you should hear the whole story from Danny, please? You know I don't beg Den. Just talk to him, I'm not supposed to know about it."

"Alright," Denver frowned, patting her friend's hand. "I'll go talk to him, but please promise me that you'll stop trying to turn Hunter on."

"I will, I know you want to turn him on, and I'm getting in the way of that," Izzy smiled.

"I do not want Hunter Iz, let it go," she laughed and walked off.

"I will never let this go," Izzy smirked, so glad that she knew that she could cheer Denver up, let's just hope she could after Danny made the biggest mistake of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

_**yay I'm back and sorry for the delay, but I was kinda stuck with this and again thanking Thorne Lockehart for helping me out... **__**flashback are in italics fyi**_

_**Chapter 13:**_

Denver was absolutely in the worst mood of her life. She was down in the locker room, basically crying her eyes out. She was crying so loud, that she failed to realize the door open, and she felt someone sit down next to her.

"Izzy told me what happened," Adam spoke up, wrapping his arm around her. "God, I'm so sorry Denver. Danny made the biggest mistake of his life, how could he do this to you. I already know Izzy is pissed at him."

"She's a good friend, and so are you," she rested her head on his shoulder, and started crying again.

"Den, Danny is not worth your tears, if he really loved you he would have not thought someone else would even compare up to you. He'll realize he made a damn fool out of himself. You deserve someone better."

"I deserve to be alone, I always get hurt or end up hurting someone. You wanted me to succeed in life and told me to go to Philly for the job, I felt like you didn't want to be with me anymore. Then Hunter, me and him had a great thing going, but then I bailed on him when I started falling for him. Now Danny dumps me because he fell for another woman."

"Hunter, as in Hunter Bentley?" Adam asked, a little surprised. "I didn't know you dated him."

"We didn't date, we had another kind of an arrangement, because I was still in love with you. I'm better off not loving anybody. A physical relationship was a whole lot better than a real relationship until feelings got involved. I've changed since we were in college, I think it's best if me and you just stay friends Adam. I can't deal with heartbreak again."

Adam frowned, rubbing her thigh, "I'm still in love with you Denver. I can't handle you being upset. I'll treat you right, and you know that," he kissed her cheek. "Come on Den, I want us to be happy again."

She shook her head, "I can't."

"Fine, but just to let you know, I'll be here for whenever you need me," he kissed the top of her head before leaving the locker room.

Denver groaned, leaning her head against the set of lockers, "He's better off without me, every guy is."

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Danny, Izzy told me I should talk to you, what the hell is that all about?"_

_"Ever since I found out you weren't pregnant, I had to do some thinking of how I should tell you."_

_"Tell me what?"_

_Danny ran a hand through his sandy hair, "I've met someone else, a while ago."_

_"You've been cheating on me, for how long?"_

_"No, I couldn't cheat on you, this is why I have to break up with you, I've fallen for someone else."_

_"And you thought you would wait until after you found out if I was pregnant or not? You should have told me when you started feeling this way for her, instead of dragging me around for who the hell knows how long."_

_"Denver, I'm sorry."_

_"No, I'm sorry I fell for you, I should have known I would just get hurt. And you know what, I actually was in love with you, and you just threw this all away for someone else. And to think I actually respected you, you ungrateful ass," Denver balled her fist, wanting to hit him so bad, but she just got up and walked away._

Denver was so glad she didn't have to stay the rest of the day, Mac said she looked distracted and sent her home. Sadly her being home alone wasn't helping at all.

* * *

Isabella Pacino was defeated. She gave Danny a piece of her mind, but somehow it backfired on her. She was glad when her shift was over.

Izzy went to go buy some Chinese take-out for her and Denver to eat for some sort of comfort food.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Daniel Messer, what the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"What are you talking about Izzy?"_

_"Don't play innocent with me, rumor has it that you broke up with Denver because she turned out not to be pregnant."_

_"You think I'm stupid enough to do that. I broke up with her because I'm in love with someone else."_

_"Like that makes anything better," she frowned, crossing her arms. "How long have you been having these feelings for someone else?"_

_"What does that matter, I didn't want to dump Denver just in case she was pregnant. I wouldn't have gotten up and left if she was. The fact is that she's not pregnant, so why should I still be with her, if I see a future with someone else. You are the one who introduced me to Lindsay."_

_"You're in love with Lindsay?" Izzy frowned. "I only took you to see her once."_

_"Well I kept in touch with her, she held my attention."_

_"And that just happened while you were dating my best friend, you shouldn't have just dragged Denver along all this time. Why the hell did you even try to get Denver to forgive you when you thought Denver was with Adam?"_

_"I didn't love Lindsay at the time, and aren't you the one who left me to go screw around with Denver's brother?"_

_"Well, that doesn't mean that you should've carried on like you did!__ I left you because I wasn't feeling the same thing you were. I loved Hayden and so I went with him."_

_"Then you can't get mad at me for making myself happy."_

_Izzy looked at Danny and frowned, "...Dammit."_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Izzy opened the door to her apartment, a frown was brought upon her face. Denver was passed out on the couch, a bottle of beer in her hand, a few on the table, and two on the floor. She picked up the empty bottles and put them on the kitchen counter before going back to her passed out friend.

Izzy shook her, not so gently, making Denver groan and open her eyes.

"What time is it?" Denver rubbed at her tired eyes.

"About seven o' clock, what the hell Den, Danny is not worth all this shit."

"I loved him, what do you expect me to do?"

"Forget about him, he isn't worth it, you need to move on."

"To who I'm just gonna end up bein' disappointed, as always."

"Adam, he didn't do anything to hurt you, he's a good guy Den."

Denver frowned at hearing the name Adam, "I fucked that up, okay? You should have seen the look on his face when I told him we could only be friends. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Den, is that why you're drinking?"

"What do you think Iz? I broke his heart, the only heart I haven't broken is yours. I wish I could just erase today, I don't deserve to be loved."

"Don't start with that crap Denver, it pisses me off when you talk like that. I am not going to pity you Den, and you should know that."

Denver looked at her friend with a upset look, "I do know that. Why the hell do you put up with me?"

"The same reason you put up with me. I love you Denver, and always will," Izzy took Denver's hand in hers.

"At least when you say it I know you mean it. Why couldn't you be a damn guy?" Denver pouts.

The petite woman shrugged, "Because you aren't that damn lucky," she smirked.

"Don Flack is a very lucky man, if he's out of the picture then you should just date me."

Izzy laughed at Denver, shaking her head, "I think you drank a little too much Dennykins."

"What? You're attractive as hell, you know you can't blame me."

"Of course I can't blame you," she smirked, and then there was silence. "I brought us some comfort food, and you better eat it. I didn't cancel my date with Don for nothing."

"How did this week get so complicated?" Denver sighed. "I get dumped, broke Adam's heart, turn out not to be pregnant, and I'm getting nowhere with Hunter."

Izzy smirked, "I told you, you had a thing for Hunter. Now that you're single you can move onto better, sexier things."

"How can I 'hook-up' with Hunter, if he doesn't even talk to me?"

"I kind of told him that he should talk to you, and it would make you happier."

"Izzy, why'd you do that for?" Denver hit her friend in the arm, while blushing.

"Because Dennykins, I'm a kick ass best friend, and you don't know what you'd do without me."

Denver draped an arm around Izzy's shoulders, "Hopefully I'll never have to experience that."


	14. Chapter 14

_yay I completed it :)... I had a little trouble writing near the end of it ... enjoy :)_

_**Chapter 14:**_

"Good news Iz," Don walked into the lab with a smile on his face.

"What is it Don? I've had a long night, and drank too much with Denver," the petite woman groaned, rubbing at her eyes.

"Guess who we found dead today?"

"Hayden? I know that would make you happy."

"Oh, believe me, it would. But no, we found Lambert dead near where we located him."

"And that means?" Izzy asked.

"That means Detective Bentley can stop hitting on you, he leaves for Philly tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Where is he now?"

Don shrugged, "He said he had something he needed to take care of. So where is Denver?"

"Still at the apartment, she doesn't have to come in for another three hours. Why are you asking? You aren't seeing her on the side are you?" she teased.

"I only have room for you," Don lowered his mouth, kissing Izzy. "I love you Pacino."

Isabella felt herself blush, "I love you too Flack. Now stop distracting me, I have to get back to work."

"I'll stop if you promise to come over tonight."

Izzy smirked, "I promise, with everything I got," she kissed him once more.

"Have a good day shortie," he winked, before walking off.

"That man will be the death of me one day," Izzy smiled to herself.

* * *

Denver got out of her shower, about to put some clothes on when she heard a knocking on the front door.

"If that is Danny I'm going to fucking kill him," Denver groaned, wrapping a robe around her. She should have not had those extra drinks with Izzy last night.

She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Hunter standing there. She opened the door and just looked at the man before her.

"May I help you?" she crossed her arms.

"Can I come in?" he asked, looking down at her with a smile.

"Give me one good reason for me to let you in the apartment."

"Because I'm heading back to Philly tomorrow," he huffed and Denver frowned. "I'll give you the details, if you let me inside."

"Fine," she agreed, stepping to the side, letting him in. "Sit on the couch and wait until I actually put some clothes on. Oh and don't touch anything," she turned around before going to her bedroom.

"Of course," he nodded, running a hand through his hair.

Denver looked in her room for something to wear, she wanted to tease Hunter in the best way possible. She put on a black lacy bra and matching panties, the shortest shorts she could find, and a low cut shirt.

"I've been friends with Izzy way too long," Denver thought to herself, exiting her bedroom with a smile. She saw Hunter looking at her, obviously flushed. Hunter felt his lips go dry, so he licked them and Denver smiled even more.

"So, why do you have to leave for Philly tomorrow?"

"Today... we got a call and when we arrived to the scene, we found Lambert dead."

Denver huffed, "Oh."

"Yeah, so now I thought it would be nice to say a proper goodbye."

"I don't want you to leave," Denver admitted, almost too softly so Hunter couldn't hear. "Hunter, I want to apologize for how I acted when you first came to the lab."

"You shouldn't be the one to apologize, I let one thing you said get to me more that it was probably supposed to. I was pissed because I've realized that I was never over you, and kind of blamed myself for not telling you how I felt when I had the chance. And I do care about your feelings, sorry if I made you feel otherwise."

"You're a good guy Hunter, sorry if I made you feel like an ass."

"You kind of did," he smirked, and she hit him in the chest. "You know why I kept on waving you off these past two weeks?"

"Why?" Denver asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to make sure I was really over you."

"And what happened?"

"Turns out I'm not going to get over you, no matter how hard I try."

Denver frowned, she knew what he meant, "I'm pretty good at getting over you, when you aren't around at least."

"And when I'm around?"

"Let's just say it's pretty impossible not to want you."

Hunter smirked, "Good thing you're single now."

"Why is that a good thing?" Denver asked, feeling her whole body warm up.

"You tell me. You're the one wearing that sexy outfit," his lips brushed against her ear.

"Blame Izzy for that," she bites her bottom lip.

"I think I should thank Izzy, not blame her," Hunter laughed. "Speaking of Izzy, I hit on her to make you jealous."

"Oh, well she would love to learn that. Can we stop talking about her now?"

"Turning you on, aren't I?"

"Hell, maybe you should thank Danny for dumping me, while you're at it," Denver smiled, leaning forward.

"There's only one thing I want to do right now."

"What's that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think you know," he leaned down, capturing Denver's lips in a heated kiss.

"I have two hours before I have to go back into work."

Hunter grinned, "That's enough time... Danny is a very stupid man," he whispered against her lips and she smirked against his.

* * *

Hunter pressed Denver up against the wall of the bedroom. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and arms around his neck. His mouth nipping at her collarbone, he had one hand supporting her below her butt and the other hand propped up against the wall.

She tilted her head to the side, to give him more access. She feels something being pressed into her thigh, so she grinds into him.

"Do you... have protection?" she pants, and he grins, lips still attached to her neck.

"I always. Come prepared," he smirked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "You sure about this?" he asked, sucking at her pulsepoint, making her groan.

"I'm positive," she forced her lips on his, her tongue licking his bottom lip, begging for entry. He opened his mouth and let their tongues caress each other in a very heated manner.

Hunter places both hands on Denver's ass as he walks them to the bed, letting them fall, so he was on top.

"God, you're so damn hot," his lips suck at her neck, his hand sliding up her leg, resting at the waistband of her shorts. "We're a little over dressed," he tugs down her shorts and threw them to the floor. His hand applies pressure to her crotch, making her squirm beneath him.

"Hun...ter," she pants as he smirked, taking her mouth back in his, pinning her wrists above her head. He grinded into her, making her whole core heat up. "Stop... teasing me," she huffs.

He leaned down kissing up and down her neck, "You asked for it."

* * *

"I forgot how amazing sex was with you," Denver pants, as Hunter removed himself and laid down next to her in bed.

"You won't believe me when I say this, but I only had sex once since you've left Philly," his arm draped over her chest.

"That's a long time. After that performance, I can't help but believe you," she kissed his neck. "I love the smell of you after sex."

"I love the glow you have after me and you have sex."

"Wanna go for round two?" Denver asked, running a hand over his abs.

"I really should get going to clean up my office space in the lab, but I can't go back smelling like sex," he smirked.

"Then come on," Denver got out of bed, pulling him out of bed.

"Where are we going?"

"To take a shower together. I can't go to work smelling like sex," she grinned.

"Together hmm, I like the sound of that."

"I know you would," she kissed his lips before closing the door to the bathroom. Today was already turning out to be a great day for Denver. She just hoped it would stay that way.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Before we being I'd like to say my collaboration buddy Thorne Lockehart has a Spin Off to this story called Chasing Pavements please check it out and leave some reviews... we love some motivation**_

_this chapter will be something different because it's going to be almost all about Adam and what's he's done when Denver told him they should only be friends_

_**Chapter 15:**_

Adam Ross was not having a good day at all. Denver just told him that they should just stay friends. He wanted to be with her again, she was heartbroken after the break up with Danny. Adam was depressed and that wasn't a good thing. Usually when he went into depression he got drunk and slept with the first woman who looked at him. But this night was not the same as most nights.

He went to the first place he thought of, and that was his ex girlfriend Lexi's apartment.

He knocked on the door and ran a hand through his hair.

Moments later Lexi opened the door, her eyes were red, and she was surprised to see Adam at her door.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" she wiped her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... come in," she stepped to the side, letting Adam enter.

"Where's Mike?" he asked, the apartment was very quiet.

"I made him leave," Lexi sniffed, wiping her dark hair out of her eyes.

"What did he do?"

"He... cheated on me. I saw him making out with some woman when I went to the store. When he came home I confronted him about it. Then he... he called me a no good bitch, and slapped me. God, why'd I ever leave you?" she starts crying again, and Adam pulled her into a hug.

"Come on Lex, don't beat yourself up. I'm here now," he kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back.

She pulled back and looked at Adam, "Um... so what are you doing here?"

"Having a bad day."

"You too? At least I'm not the only one," she sat down on the couch, pulling Adam down next to her. "So what happened to you?"

"My ex got dumped by her boyfriend, and she was very upset. I told her that I'm still in love with her, and she basically just friend zoned me."

"Aw Adam, I'm so sorry. Let me ask you though. If you are in love with your ex girlfriend, what are you doing at my apartment?"

"Usually when I get depressed I drink too much, and was thinking if I was with you, you'd convince me to stay sober."

"Good thing I don't have alcohol here," she smirked. "So, since you're here what did you think we'd end up doing?"

"Whatever happens, doesn't mean I want to get back together with you."

"Well... how does one night with me sound?"

"Um... I don't know if I can," he licked his dry lips as her hand ran up and down his thigh.

"You really love this one woman, don't you?" she asked and frowned, when he nodded.

"I can't get her out of my mind."

"Maybe I could help you with that," she went to straddle his waist, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lexi..." he sighed, grabbing her hands to stop her movements.

"Come on Adam, we both got our hearts broken tonight, let's just make it worth our while. That's all I ask," her lips brushed against his. "It's obvious you want this as bad as I do," she ran her hand over the buldge in his pants. "Just give us one night, and we can forget it ever happened," she looked into his eyes, she could see how hurt Adam felt, about being rejected by someone he loved.

"Just for tonight," he agreed, before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Adam was late to work the next day, and Mac wasn't very happy about that. He went to go find Izzy working on some evidence.

"Izzy, can I um... talk to you about something?" he asked, nervously sitting down next to her.

"Why? What's up?" she looked up at the nervous lab tech.

"I kind of made a mistake last night... I slept with my ex."

"The one who left you to go back to her baby's father?"

"Yeah, I slept with her because... well she can be very convincing. But I kind of did it because well, because I was upset that Denver told me we should just be friends."

"And you think sleeping with your ex was a mistake?" she asked, trying to understand better.

"Sleeping with her made me realize that I'm in love with Denver more than I thought. What am I supposed to do?" he rubbed at his pants.

"You should fight for Denver, show her how much you'd do for her. Don't let her get away. I talked to her last night, she thinks you hate her because she told you she just wants to be friends."

"I don't hate her, she should know that. Danny really messed her up, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did," Izzy groaned. "Just show her how much she means to you. She needs to be loved, and I know she can if she gives you another chance. But if you do break her heart, remember I will happily kick your ass too."

"I could never hurt her intentionally, you know that."

"I know, but after the whole Danny incident, you should understand why I'm so protective of my best friend. Speaking of Denver, here she comes," Izzy nodded to Denver walking towards them, a smile on her face.

"Hey Iz... Adam."

"What's with the smile?" Izzy asked, nudging her friend in the side.

"Um... Adam, can I talk to Iz for a few minutes?"

"Sure..." he nodded. "Glad to see you smiling again."

"Thanks Adam," Denver placed a hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "I've had a good day is all," she watched him leave the room, before turning back to Izzy.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Hunter came over before I came here. And well long story short... we kind of had sex."

Izzy smiled, "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was amazing I've never had sex like that in a while. It felt just like old times, but then I failed to remember, that he's leaving tomorrow."

"How do you feel about him leaving?"

Denver shrugs, "I don't want him to leave, but I think it would be for the best. I talked to him about Adam, and you won't believe what he told me."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he wouldn't mind staying in New York for another week, but he doesn't want to stand in the way of what could be a good thing for me and Adam. I told him I didn't like Adam in that way, but he said he didn't believe me."

"Glad I'm not the only one who tells you to give Adam another chance."

"I don't want my heart broken again."

"Denver," Izzy grabbed her friend's hand, putting in it hers. "Adam is not going to break your heart."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"It's obvious of how much Adam still loves you, you can't just ignore that Den."

"God, why do you have to be right all the damn time?" Denver groaned.

* * *

"Adam, there you are," Hunter sat down on a stool next to the lab tech. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Hunter, what about?"

"I'm leaving for Philly tomorrow, so I need to ask you a favor," he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Okay," he nodded. "Is it about Denver?"

"See that's why I like you Adam," he patted him on the back. "One reason why I'm asking you for this favor, is because I trust you. I want you to make sure Denver is okay while I'm gone. I can tell she likes you because her eyes always brighten when you are around or when you are being mentioned," he huffs, "I love Denver Adam, and I don't want to see her get hurt. No matter how much I love her, I can't be with her, because let's face it she's perfect for you. I don't even compare to the amazing guy you are. Apparently she's never going to stop loving you, because you were her first love. It pains me to let her go, but at least I know she'll be in good hands with you."

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about her."

"I think about her everyday, I never been in love before, but Denver changed that. But I understand that you'll make her happier than I ever could. I don't want anything to happen that will make me change my mind."

He groans, he hate what he's going to say, "Hunter, I don't deserve Denver, I've realized that when she put me in the friend zone. I'm glad you want me to be with Denver, but I can't take that offer."

"Adam, the reason me and Denver can't work out is because we can't handle long distance relationships. Please just let me know that I can trust you to give Denver everything I can't. I have to let her go, but I advise you not to do the same. She'd be so much happier with you. I wish you all the luck in the world, and I trust you more than I trust anyone else not to hurt her. If you let her go, it'll be a big mistake. She deserves an amazing guy like you."

"Thanks Hunter."

Hunter smirked, "I know you will take good care of her, but if you need anything... and I mean anything at all, please call and let me know," he handed Adam one of his cards. "I know you'll do the right thing," patted his shoulder and then left the room.

* * *

**_awww how cute is that... i know the main question is when is Adam and Denver going to start dating already... and the answer is idk yet... i go where my muse takes me._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16:_**

It was six o' clock in the morning, Denver felt her head pounding as she remembered what happened a few hours before. She had another round of sex with Hunter since he today was when he's going back to Philadelphia.

Her phone went off when she realized it was time to wake up and get ready so she could drop Hunter off at the airport. She rolled over to see the right side of her bed empty, a note posted to the pillow.

_Denver,_

_I know you were expecting to wake up with me still in your bed, but I couldn't even think of saying goodbye again. It'll bring back that memory of me having to see you go on that plane. I'm already on my way to the airport. I know you may hate me, but I couldn't stand seeing you cry as I say goodbye._

_I will promise that this time I'll keep in touch with you, but understand that I'm trying to get over you. I told Adam yesterday that you and him are perfect for each other. It kills me to know that some other man will make you happier than I ever could. But we need to let the past be the past, and you should move on._

_A part of me will always love you, I wish we could spend the rest of our lives together, but sadly life doesn't go the way you want it. I love you and maybe one day I'll find a woman that will make me as happy as Adam makes you. _

_Love you always and forever,_

_Hunter_

Denver read the letter, as a tear dropped on the note, she wiped her eyes, and got out of bed. She still had an hour before Hunter's plane took off.

"Damn that man... he's going to make me do the one thing I'd never thought I'd do. Stupid sappy ass romance movies."

She went in her closet to pick out an outfit to wear, before taking a quick shower.

"I'm not letting him go so easily," she grabbed her cell phone and car keys, leaving the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

45 minutes Denver made it to JFK, she sat in the parking garage thinking about how stupid this idea was. She sat in her car and texted Izzy.

_Iz, I really need you right now. Get back to me ASAP!_

It took a few seconds before Izzy was calling her phone, Denver picked up immediately.

"Denver, are you okay? It seems important, Don's taking a shower so we can talk for a little bit."

"Izzy, I'm at the airport, please tell me I'm not doing something stupid."

"Den... start at the beginning."

She groaned, "Last night I slept with Hunter again and this morning he was gone. He left a note saying how he couldn't say goodbye to me in person. He said he's always going to love me, so I jumped at the chance to come here."

"You aren't going to ask him to stay, are you?"

"I can't do that to him, but I also know I can't let him leave unless I see him once more."

"You should do it Denver, who knows when your going to see him again. Good luck Dennykins, Don's out of his shower, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, go please your man you sex crazed woman," Denver laughed and hung up the phone. "That woman is going to be the death of Flack I swear." She tied her hair up into a ponytail, and exited the vehicle to go find Hunter.

"Time to go find the man that will be the death of me," she walked into the airport and found the Flight information display LCD board. She stood there with her arms crossed until she found Philadelphia. "Thank God, it's delayed," Denver huffs as her eyes travel the gate number of the Delta Air Line flight.

She was glad that the gate was nearby, it only took her a couple of seconds to make it there. She frowned when she saw him sitting down next to this woman, who was obviously flirting with him.

"Yeah I really shouldn't have came," Denver groaned, turning around fixing to walk off when she heard Hunter call her name.

"Denver, what are you doing here?" Hunter had a confused look on his face, and when Denver turned she couldn't help, but smile at his expression.

"You thought you could leave a note and not expect me to come," Denver crossed her arms, gaining her confidence back. "How do you expect me to move on if you leave a note like that? You ever think that maybe I love you too? Hunter we've been through everything together, you can't just let a love like that go. And no I'm not trying to get you to stay, I just want us to have a chance, before you throw it all away. Yes I still have feelings for Adam, but I can't move on from you, it's impossible. We can have something great happen for us, if we just give it a chance."

"You believe we can handle a long distance relationship?"

"It may be hard to do, but I at least want to try. And you know that you'll regret letting me go to another man, before we even tried this dating thing out," she glanced into his eyes, trying to figure out how he's feeling. "You were so great to me when Danny dumped me, you gave me the confidence that I could love again."

"Okay," Hunter nodded, taking her hands in hers. "It's worth a shot."

"You are not going to regret this later, are you?" Denver pulled her hands out of his.

Hunter just smiled, and leaned down brushing his lips against hers, "Does that answer your question?" he asked, smirking down at her.

Denver threw her arms around his neck, "You made it pretty clear," she brought her lips to his. All the memories came back from when Denver left to go to New York, but this time the future was looking bright for both of them.

* * *

After leaving the airport almost an hour later, Denver had a permanent smile on her face, even though she got called into work. It was now 7:30 in the morning as she headed for the crime scene.

A frown formed on her face when she found out who she had to work with, Isabella and Danny. Denver hasn't spoken to Danny since the break up, but she wasn't going to let him ruin her day.

She walked up to her best friend who was asking Don about what he knew about Jane Doe.

"Can you guys catch me up?" Denver asked.

"The woman's name is Lisa Hopkins, 25 years old, she's a student at Chelsea University, and her boyfriend found her dead," Don explained to Denver who nodded.

"That sucks that he lost his girlfriend," Denver frowns. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Hunter," she says more towards herself, but Izzy's blue eyes lightened up.

"I'm going to go talk to Lisa's boyfriend some more," he nodded, and walked off.

"Tell me everything that happened at the airport."

"Let's just say Hunter and I left on good terms."

"And that means?" Izzy asked, wanting to know everything.

"We're going to try at a long distance relationship, I think that pretty much sums it up."

"Denver, that's great news," Izzy gave her friend a hug. "But... what about..." she starts, but got cut off by Denver.

"Adam, well I still have feelings for him, Hunter knows that and is just going to give me and him a try. So he doesn't end up wishing he got with me when he had the chance, and hating himself over it."

"That's the sweetest thing, he's very sexy too. Let's hope it works out."

"You sure got over me quickly," Danny smirked, walking up to the women.

"Messer, you really should learn to mind your own business," Denver crossed her arms, glaring at her ex boyfriend.

"Well maybe if you stopped talking about your new conquest, you girls can get some work done."

"Don't talk to me about a new conquest, when you had a thing for another woman for I don't know how long."

"At least she doesn't think she got pregnant, to make me stick around."

Denver glared at Danny, "Go to hell Messer," she frowned, and walked off to do some work.

"God Messer, you are so damn stupid sometimes, you should be glad I can't kick your ass," Izzy pushed past Danny and went to go help Denver with some evidence.

"Why are girls so emotional?" Danny shook his head.

Danny was most definately on the top of both Denver and Izzy's shit list. He really screwed up Denver's good mood.

* * *

**_Danny is soo ugh in this... why I write him like this idk but it really puts Denver on edge alright... Anyways you enjoy the Hunter/Denver stuff ?_**


	17. Chapter 17

_YAY I'm able to update this again, thank goodness sorry for the delay but my muse forgot about this story until my good fanfic partner Thorne Lockehart helped me out :)_

**_Chapter 17:_**

Denver had to go find Adam, she had the victim's phone and it had a password, so she couldn't see any of the messages.

"Hey Adam, can you help me with something?" she sat down next to Adam in the A/V lab. She handed him the phone. "I need to know what were her last phone calls and text messages."

"Um... alright, it might take a couple of minutes."

"That's cool, I have nothing else to do at the moment. Danny's being an ass, I convinced Izzy to help him with some evidence we found at the crime scene."

"This the first case you're working with him since you guys broke up, right?"

"Yeah pretty much," she ran a hand through her hair. "It's so tense, it's going to be hard having to work with him. Why did I ever get involved with someone I work with?" she groaned, and Adam rested his hand on her lower back.

"Hey, everything will work out for you Den. I wouldn't worry too much about Danny. He basically tore your heart out when you needed him the most. He isn't worth the aggravation."

"I was in love with him Adam, God I even told myself not to fall with him so quickly. Me and him argued all the time... I swear the best part about our relationship was the make up sex," she huffed, and Adam frowned.

"Um... I didn't need to know that Den."

Denver looked at him and smiled, "Hey don't get jealous we had our fair share of hot sex back in college. I'm so glad Hayden was always out with some random girl, so we could be alone."

"Those were good times, I bet you're still pretty good at sex," he blushed, turning his face away from her.

Denver felt her cheeks flush, "Um... thanks Adam. I would make a joke asking if you want to find out, but you might take me seriously. Glad things aren't weird between us Adam."

He shrugged, "What can I say I'm very comfortable around you all the time," he looked down at their hands, his hand on top of hers, his thumb caressing it.

_'Adam Ross, what are you doing to me?'_ Denver thought to herself.

"Hey Den," Adam spoke up, taking her out of her thoughts.

"What's up?" she looked at him with a slight smile.

"Well I was wondering if you want to go out tonight... not just me and you, but Sheldon, Don and probably Izzy too. We were all going to meet up at Sullivan's after our shifts."

Denver shrugged, "Yeah, that sounds fun, hoping Don and Izzy don't bail on us. I swear they have sex more each day," she shook her head, as Izzy walked into the room.

"I know you aren't talking about me Sandusky," Izzy crossed her arms, with a slight smirk on her face, turned quickly into a frown, "Anyways I'm fixing to punch Danny in his damn face. Damn it Den, why'd I let you convince me to work with him?"

"So who's helping him now?"

"Stella, she noticed how pissed I looked. She knew I was going to punch him, he was acting like I didn't know how to do my damn job."

"I do know why I ever dated him. That man was not worth my tears," Denver groaned, Danny knew how to piss her off. "So you come in here to work Iz, or just distract us?" she nudged her best friend in the side.

"What are you going to do about it Sandusky?"

"Nothing," Denver smiled, her cell phone started ringing. Izzy laughed.

"Why the hell is Sexy and I Know It your ringtone?"

"Hunter put that as his, so I know when he calls," Denver pulled the phone out of her pockter. "I have to take this," she pressed the button and put it up to her ear. "Hey babe," she answered, leaving the room.

"Since when is Hunter, babe?" Adam asked, with a frown appearing on his face.

Izzy looked at the upset lab tech, "Denver, didn't tell you?" she asked, upset that Denver didn't tell Adam something that important.

"No."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

"Apparently I'm not hot enough for Denver."

"Adam, don't say that, you are a very attractive man."

"Yeah, but apparently I'm not attractive enough."

Izzy groaned, "Come on Adam, don't be upset," she rested a hand on his knee.

He shook his head, as the information from the phone finally came up, "Let's just stop talking about it, please?"

She nodded, "Alright Adam, just know I'm here for you, I promise."

"Thanks," he ran a hand through his hair. "I appreciate it."

* * *

Isabella never thought she'd be this upset with her best friend, but Adam was hurting and Denver didn't even notice. Once her shift was over she headed toward the locker room where she knew Denver was at. She really needed to make things clear to her best friend.

"Do you have any idea of how much Adam is hurting?" Isabella spoke up, causing Denver to turn around from putting stuff in her locker.

"Why should he be hurting? He should move on, I'm not worth the trouble, and plus now I'm dating Hunter. That should motivate him to start finding someone else."

"He doesn't want just anyone; he wants _you_. I see the goofy smile on your face when he texts you or when he calls you. He loves you unconditionally," Isabella replied. "You know how I know? He looks at you like Don looks at me. You gotta know when you got a good thing before you lose it forever."

"Izzy, I just got together with Hunter, I can't just end something like that before it even started. Look Adam is an amazing guy, I know that. Hell, if I could go back in time and tell Adam I belong with him in Arizona, I would. But things have changed since college."

"Yeah, maybe so, but you've even said you can't do long-distance and that's why things ended with Adam in the first place. Hunter is hot as hell, but would you really be so involved with Adam if there wasn't something there between you two?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do then Iz? I basically convinced Hunter to give me and him a chance, and you expect me to throw it all away just for Adam?"

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm just asking if you thought this through. You still love Adam and if you really do love him, you wouldn't be throwing anything away for him. Love means sacrificing."

"Why'd I have to fall for two amazing guys? Danny really screwed me up."

"He screws everyone up, doll. Makes me glad I got out while I had the chance," she replied with a wink.

Denver smiled softly, "Yeah, but now you have Don, and he's hell a lot better than Danny. So what am I going to do with this whole Hunter and Adam thing? I like them both so much," she groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"That's entirely up to you. My job as the best friend is to make you see both sides. And yes, I know Don's a hell of a lot better than Danny, so I lucked out. Have you ever thought that maybe the reason you and Adam were both transferred to New York is to give you another chance with him?"

"You have a point Iz. I didn't mean for anything to hurt Adam. Why are you a better friend than I am?"

"Takes years and years of practice."

"I guess I just have to think things through. I love Adam more than anything in this world, but what if we date again and it doesn't work out? That's the part that worries me."

"Love's called the leap of faith, Den. It's not as easy as it sounds. You two are gonna fight like cats and dogs, but at the end of the day, who can you see yourself with? Ball's in your court..."

"I have to go talk to Adam, don't I?"

"You don't have to do anything, but that guy's hurting and I think you _should_ go talk to him."

Denver nodded, "Alright, well Sheldon and Adam are probably already at Sullivan's I already told Adam I would go, even before the whole Hunter incident."

"Go get your man Dennie."

"Not so fast Pacino, you're coming with me. You have to make sure I don't say something stupid."

"How long do you plan on me stayin'?" Izzy smirked. Denver laughed, closing her locker, ready to go to Sullivan's.

* * *

After finding out that Denver was dating Hunter, Adam wasn't doing so good. He didn't talk to Denver about it because he knew it would upset him even more. Sheldon and him were the first to arrive at Sullivan's.

"Okay Adam, I know something is wrong, you never order vodka shots."

"Nothing is wrong Sheldon, you don't need to worry about me."

Sheldon frowned, "Come on buddy, at least tell me something."

Adam groaned, scratching at his scruffy beard, "You ever had your heart broken before?"

"Is this about Denver?"

He nodded, "Apparently shes dating that Detective Bentley guy, who went back to Philly. But he basically told me that he couldn't be with her because he thinks I'm perfect for her. Then how do you think I feel finding out that he's going to date Denver anyways, despite what he told me. God, why did I think I could trust that guy?"

"I'm sorry Adam, you can't trust guys like that, especially the British ones. But trust me when I say, I never got a good vibe from that detective. I'm rooting for you and Denver to finally get together," Sheldon pats his back.

"You know, I'm the stupid one for believing she'd actually date a guy like me."

"A guy like you? Adam, you are one of the smartest guys I know. Denver would be crazy not to want to date you."

"Yeah, well I thought the same, and where did that get me? At the bar, drinking because I can't get Denver, because he took her away from me," he drank another shot. "I just can't believe I thought he was a good guy."

"You'll get her back Adam, he's all the way in Philadelphia, she gets to see you everyday. You just got to think positive. Good things will come to you Adam, you'll see. You just got to wait a little bit, and make her realize what she's missing with Hunter. She'll be with you in no time."

"I really hope so Sheldon, I don't know how much more I can take of Denver being happy with someone else."

"As long as you don't go killing Hunter, you should be fine," Sheldon nudged his side.

"Don't go giving me ideas Hawkes," Adam shook his head, before taking another shot.

"Looks like Denver and Izzy are here now," Sheldon nodded towards the door.

Adam groaned, "This is going to be a long night."


	18. Chapter 18

_enjoy this and thank you Thorne for helping me out since I needed it... most definately going to make chapters these ways dont ya think ?_

**_Chapter 18:_**

"You guys started drinking without us?" Denver sat down on the stool next to Adam, with a smile.

"Well if you ladies didn't take so long getting here," Sheldon laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

"Me and Den had some important business that needed some attention," Izzy looked at her best friend and winked.

Adam looked at the petite woman and frowned, something was going on and he was afraid to find out. After Denver got a bottle of beer, Isabella nudged her in the ribs.

"Izzy, what the hell was that for?"

"Don't you have something you need to talk to Adam about?" her blue eyes looked at the lab tech, and he took another drink of his alcohol.

"We just got here Iz," Denver groaned, trying to delay the talk.

"Look Denver, the sooner you talk about it, the sooner you will feel better."

"Fine," Denver got up from the bar stool, and held Adam by the arm. "Come on Adam, we really need to talk."

Adam slid off the bar stool, taking his drink with him. Denver walked him near the back of the building, where it was a little quieter.

Izzy smirked, sitting down at the bar, smiling at her best friend and the love of her life. She heard the door jingle, and she turns around seeing Kendall looking sassy and was immediately annoyed.

Sheldon felt the tension already so he slipped off the chair and went to go mingle with this woman he saw sitting alone.

"Oh, it's you."

"Isabella Pacino, don't mind me. I was looking for Adam, and it seems that I found him," she looked over at Adam who she saw talking to Denver.

"Kendall I-don't-give-a-shit-what-your-last-name-is, he's talking to Denver. Wait a few minutes, it's not going to kill you. Hell even if it does I wouldn't care."

"Look, I don't know why you have to be so damn rude all the time."

"I'm not being rude, I'm being belligerent. If you interrupt Denver and Adam while they're talking, _you're_ the one being rude."

"I don't understand you Isabella, you come off as this bitch and I haven't done anything to you. And what does Adam see in her anyway?" Kendall crossed her arms, glaring over at Denver.

"I'm only a bitch when people stick their noses in where they don't belong. Adam sees a hell of a lot more in Denver than he sees in you," Isabella retorted, staring her down through narrowed blue eyes.

"If she is so great, then how come they aren't even dating? If you ask me it seems as if Denver is just using him. She's just going to break his heart, girls like that always do."

"Well, good thing I didn't ask you. That would involve me giving a damn about your opinion. You have no idea what's going on between them, so don't pretend you do."

"You're so blind Pacino, it's pretty obvious that he likes me. Apparently you were too busy screwing with Detective Flack, to notice Adam flirting with me the other day."

"Well, there's no accounting for taste, Kendall."

"You aren't worth my time, you little slut, you probably slept with every man in the lab. Including my Adam."

"First off, he ain't your man. Second off, Adam ain't my type. Third off, if I did, the lab would be a much happier place."

"Whatever Izzy, I don't see how anyone can like a person like you."

"And the beauty of it is, is it's none of your business, bitchwad. So leave now before we both do something we regret."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong Isabella, you are going to be the one embarrasing yourself. Now out of my way, time to go get my Adam away from your dumb-ass best friend."

"That's where I have to stop you. Say what you want about me, but you say something about my best friend, that's when you cross the line," Isabella informed her, getting up. She planted her hands on her hips. "Den's a great person, Kendall, which is far more than I can say for you." When Kendall pushed past her, Isabella grabbed her arm. "Also, Adam told me he'd rather be a monk than date you."

"Like I believe what you say, you just don't want me to be happy. And get your fuckin' hands off of me. Denver's not even half the woman I am. You know why she's a dumbass, because she actually believes that I'm friends with her... that little man stealer."

"Contrary to your belief, I'm not a monster like you, Kendall," Isabella snarled, digging her nails deeper into the poisonous blonde's arm. "You say one more thing about Denver and I will happily give you a close-up to the tile. She's not half the woman, you are. She's ten times the woman you are. Denver believes you're friends with her because, for some stupid reason, she sees light where there's darkness."

"Bitch please, you think I'm scared of you, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Oh I would be very scared of Izzy right now," Don walks over watching his girlfriend, holding Kendall's arm with a death grip.

"Very, since you're stepping wrong already. First you call Den all sorts of names, then you call _me_ a slut when I heard Chuck and Tony both say they hooked up with you on more than one occasion. So calling me a slut's like a pot calling the kettle black," Isabella retorted.

"Okay, you're really wasting my time now. You are trying to distract _me_ from going after Adam, and guess what it's not working. So just run off and go fuck your oh so handsome detective of yours."

"Give me one good reason why I should let you. If you really care about him like you say, then let him make his own decisions like a big boy would," Isabella stated, narrowing her eyes at her. She looked up at Don and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Ball's in your court, Novak..."

"You'll see Pacino, Adam will be mine by the end of the week," Kendall pulled her arm away from Izzy's grasp, pushing past Don and Izzy as she left the bar.

Don looked down at Izzy with a smirk, "That woman seriously has some problems."

"You think?" she said, brushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "That bitch was about to get acquainted with the floor, fuck what anyone else was gonna say. I'm guessing I should warn Den now."

"Yeah good idea, but you might not want to interrupt their moment," Don nodded towards Adam and Denver, who were embraced in a tight hug.

"Then I guess we'd better have one of our own," she suggested, stretching on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

Don pulled back, kissing at her neck, "How about we go back to my place? My bed misses you."

"I've been missing it, too," she murmured. "Let me go talk to Den and I'm all yours." She winked at him before letting go of his shirt. She made her way over to Denver and tapped her best friend on the shoulder. "Uh, Den? We've got a situation."

"Is it really that important to pull me away from Adam?" Denver frowned.

Adam looked at the shorter woman and knew something was serious, "Um... you girls talk, I'll go set up the pool table," he leaned in to kiss Denver on the cheek.

"Okay Iz, what's up?"

"Kendall's poaching and she's got her sights set on Adam. If you want your boy, you've gotta strike now," Isabella said in a hushed whisper. "Between you and me, I'd love to introduce her to my fist, but I'm looking out for you." She glanced at the blonde talking to Don and her jaw set.

"I never did like that b-itch, if she wants Adam she is mistaken. She tries to hit on Adam while I'm around, she better be prepared to feel my wrath and your fist. Thanks for the heads up Iz," Denver smiled, glancing over at Adam who was leaning against the pool table, ready to play.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to go claim my territory. Have fun with your new man, Den," Isabella told her, wiggling her fingers in farewell. She stalked over to Don and spun him around, tugging him out the door behind her. "You're coming with me."

"Alright Adam, ready for me to kick your ass in pool?" Denver walked over to him, grabbing a pool cue. "First you wanna tell me why Kendall is at the bar, staring at me like that?"

"I'm still not a mind-reader," he responded as he chalked up his cue.

"Cute Adam," she snatched the chalk from his fingers. "I think she has a problem with us. Iz told me she's trying to take you away from me. Like that's going to happen, right?"

"Chances are slim to none," he declared with a grin as he watched her lean over the table. "From what Flack's told me about her, I'm surprised Kendall still has all her teeth."

"I don't see what's so great about her anyways, she's a liar, a cheater and a slut. She puts her hands on you, there will seriously be a problem," Denver mentioned, as she hit a ball into the left corner pocket, "And that's a promise. That's exactly how much you mean to me."

"Now you know how I felt watching Danny with you and Hunter," Adam remarked quietly as he watched her.

Denver took a deep breath before turning to Adam, "Come on, they are in the past, it's time to move on."

"Danny is in the past, but you're still with Hunter."

"Adam, Hunter is all the way in Philly, you don't have to see me kissing him."

"It still hurts me to know that he's dating you, especially after he told me that he was going to let you go."

"I see your point, but I'm not sure what to do."

"Well, Den, you can't tell me I can't be with Kendall any more than I can tell you not to be with Hunter."

"Please don't even think about getting with Kendall. You think it hurts you to see me with Hunter, how bad do you think I'm going to want to punch Kendall for getting to you. She will only break your heart."

"As much as you broke mine?" he looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

Denver frowned. "That's not fair," she murmured.

"You know what else is not fair Den, how I can be so in love with you, and I can't have you because one guy stands in the way," Adam rubbed his wet eyes. "None of this is fair."

"How did we get so messed up?"

Adam shrugged, "It sucks how things have changed between us. It wasn't this complicated in college. What will it take for you to give us another chance?"

* * *

**_Ended it as a cliffie... so thoughts, comments, concerns..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19:_**

The sunlight lit up the room, Denver squints, having yet another headache. After things got tense at Sullivan's, her and Adam had started drinking more than was planned.

Denver sat up in bed everything in her mind was a blur, the question Adam threw at her still burning in her. 'What will it take for you to give me another chance?' "Dammit Adam," she groaned, reaching for her phone. She got two messages from Hunter, making her mood worse already and confusing the hell out of her.

10:35 PM

_Hey babe, you called and left me a voicemail, mentioning there's something important you needed to talk to me about. You sounded like you were drunk, so I don't know if you'll remember the reason. Give me a call if you do remember though. I love you._

11:54 PM

_Is there something you aren't telling me? You called me again and I picked up, you didn't say anything but I heard some noises. I don't know what's going on, but call me if you remember._

Denver groaned, "What in the hell happened?" she wasn't in the mood for mind games. She got out of bed and realized all she had on was a bra, and some shorts she didn't remember wearing.

She went to go find a shirt to put on before going out in the living room. She found Adam laying on the couch, a blanket covering his waist and below. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so it freaked her out.

She kneeled down beside Adam, and shook him, "Come on Adam, wake up."

"Five more minutes Den," he turns over so his back was facing her.

"I will pull you off this damn couch if I have to," Denver wasn't in the mood for this game.

Adam sat up, "Fine you win," he rubbed at his tired eyes, covering up his yawn with his hand. "What's wrong?"

Denver handed him her cell phone, "You didn't get messages from Hunter, I hope."

Adam looked up from the phone, "He heard some noises, what does that mean?" he handed her phone back, grabbing his which was laying on the coffee table. "Yeah, he sent me a message."

Denver snatched the phone from his grasp, the message read: 'Hey Adam, I'm worried about Denver, she isn't picking up her phone. It's a little after midnight and she hasn't gotten back to me. Call or text if you find out anything.'

"How the hell did this happen?" she ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair. "And where the hell is your shirt?"

"Den, calm down. You are probably worried about nothing."

"You better hope so," she sat down next to him, rubbing her thighs. "You don't remember anything that happened last night?"

"I don't remember anything after you kicked my ass in the first game of pool."

"I don't even remember finishing the first pool game. If you remember more to me, what was my answer to your question about me giving us another chance."

"You didn't say anything, all you said was that you were going to go get some more alcohol," he scratched at his beard. "Nothing serious must have happened, I'm still wearing my pants," he smiled, and Denver frowned.

"This isn't something to joke about Adam, I have a fucking boyfriend for crying out loud."

"One who will get suspicious if you don't call him back."

"Shit, you're right, what the hell am I supposed to tell him though? I don't even know what the hell went on."

"I don't know, but you should at least let him know that you are okay."

Denver stood up and dialed Hunter's number, she frowned when she got no reply, and was about to hang up when a voice answered the phone.

"Hello," it was a woman's voice, Denver looked at Adam, confused.

"Um... hi I'm calling for Hunter. Who is this?"

"Oh my God, Denver, is that you?" the voice got excited, and Denver suddenly knew who it was. It was the bitch who tried taking Hunter away while they were in their friend with benefits relationship. "It's me Robin."

"I know, what are you doing answering Hunter's phone?"

"I thought it would be obvious silly, me and Hunter hooked up last night."

"How did that happen?" Denver asked, tightening the grip on her phone.

"Well apparently, he called me over at around midnight. Something about this girl in New York was cheating on him with some guy."

"Good to know," she clenched her jaw. "Can I talk to Hunter?"

"Sure, he's making some breakfast," she laughed, Denver heard her walking and then talk to Hunter.

"Hunter, guess who's on the phone."

"Who?" he grunted, obviously not wanting to be bothered.

"Denver Sandusky," she states, and Denver heard him drop something.

"Can't you tell her I'm busy?"

"She can hear you, I hope you know. Denver, here he is."

"Hunter, what the fuck is going on?"

"Well it looks like I should be asking you that question."

"Don't you dare. I know you hooked up with Robin last night. She told me everything. Just because I didn't reply to your texts, doesn't give you the right to fuck some other chick."

"Denver, it's not what it sounds like."

"It sounds exactly like that. You had to fuck the first woman you could think of, just because you thought I was cheating on you. You didn't even give me a chance to wake up and explain whatever happened last night."

"What exactly happened last night?" he asked, his voice serious.

"I am not explaining anything to you. I don't even know why I attempted having a long distant relationship with you. You just lost the best woman you ever had, don't even bother calling or talking to me anymore. You should be glad I won't tell Izzy what you did, but if you try getting in touch with me I will tell Izzy exactly what happened, and trust me she will get on the first plane to Philly just to kick your ass," Denver threatened before hanging up on him.

Denver slid down to the floor, leaning her head against the wall, tears filled her eyes. Adam got up from the couch, sitting down next to Denver, wrapping his arms around her.

"How could he do this to me?" she rested her head on his shoulder. "Am I a fucking idiot thinking that I could actually trust him in a long distance relationship?"

"He's the fucking idiot, not you."

"How the hell am I supposed to tell Izzy about this? She will actually go to Philly and kick his ass."

"Easy. Just say it was mutual and she'll go along with it."

"I hope your right, but how can she believe that? She can easily read my expressions, she will know I've been crying."

"Just say it still hurt and she'll understand. As long as we're careful, she won't hop the plane to go punch his face in. Although with the situation with Kendall, she'd go punch someone for a Klondike bar."

Denver laughed, wrapping one arm around him, "You're so damn cute Adam Ross. We still have to deal with Kendall that b-itch. Here's to hoping _I_ don't end up punching her too hard."

"It's still a mystery to me how Flack's the only one who can keep her in check," he remarked, kissing the top of her head.

"Who knows," Denver shrugged, loving the feeling of being in Adam's arms. "Good news is you can stop being jealous of me and Hunter now," she placed a kiss to his neck.

"True," he agreed. "Does any vindictive part of you wanna let it slip to her just so you can have the last word?"

"Maybe," Denver smiled. "I'll think about it. But hey I have the answer to your question from last night. It will take Hunter cheating to let me give you another chance."

"That's good," he replied, unsure about what was happening at the moment.

"Adam, you know you are the only guy who has never hurt me. I don't know what took me so long to realize that, I can lose faith in all other guys except you. What was I thinking getting in a relationship with a guy like Hunter?" she kissed his cheek, her lips trailing down to his neck.

"Denver, are you sure about this?"

"I am extremely sure about this. You are the only guy who knows how to treat me right."

"Then okay," he whispers, looking down at her with a smirk.

Denver stopped what she was doing and pulled back, looking in his eyes, "Before anything happens between us, promise me you won't do anything to make me regret giving us another chance."

"Have I ever?" he asked quietly, his arms tensing around her.

"No, you are pretty perfect to me Adam. No guy ever comes close to being able to compare to you," her fingers play with his hair. "I just hope I don't disappoint you."

"I'm the one that has to worry about disappointing _you_," he told her, lowering his mouth down to hers.

Denver groans into the kiss as Adam's tongue brushed against her bottom lip, she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

The sound of the door opening made them break apart when Isabella walked in with Don, her lips on his. Then she turned around to see the people before them. "¿Qué pasa?" she said sheepishly. Don's arms were around her waist, his lips on her neck.

"Um... hey Iz," Denver got up off the floor, grabbing Adam's hand to pull him up. "It's not what it looks like."

"Neither is this," Isabella replied quickly, shoving Don out the door and slamming it behind her. "Psh, if you think I'm taking Don back here because my shower's bigger, then you're wrong."

Denver looked at Izzy, shaking her head, "Sex in the shower Iz? Apparently you forgot I live in your apartment too."

"Don't act like you've never had sex in my apartment. And by the way, I said if you jumped to that conclusion, you'd be wrong," Isabella reminded her and opened the door. She pulled Don back in with a guilty smile. Her hand wound in his as she pulled him towards the bedroom. "Besides, we're only here because I need to change my clothes."

"Then why's Don here?" Denver asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow.

"What if I need help tying or zipping something?" Isabella pointed out. "Adam would not want to see all this." She gestured to herself and pointed to Don. "He has, so I'm using him."

Denver covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. "God, I _so _did not need to know that! Go, for the love of God!"

"Does this mean I should go?" Adam asked nervously, not sure what to think.

"No, you don't. I was just kidding," Isabella replied and gestured to Don to stay. "Be right back."

"Apparently last night went very well for you two," Denver looked up at Don.

Don grinned. "I don't have any complaints and I can guarantee shoe doesn't either," he responded. The bedroom door opened and Isabella hopped out, shoving one foot in a black ballet flat. Her dark hair was pulled over her shoulder in a low side pony-tail, dressed in a purple V-neck T-shirt and a pair of destroyed light blue skinny jeans.

"What'd I miss?" she asked once she was standing up straight. Her blue eyes rested on Denver and narrowed. "We're talking later."

Denver looked from Adam to her best friend nodding, "Alright, you and Don go have your fun, but not too much fun okay?" she teased.

"Which means have fun and don't get pregnant, right? You ruin all my fun. Anyways, we're going out to breakfast, so we'll see you later," Isabella told her as she closed the door behind her.

"And that's my best friend," Denver sat down on the couch.

Adam sat down, holding her hand in his, "You know breakfast sounds good right about now."

"Alright, but after breakfast, we're finishing what we started before we got interrupted."

"Sounds good to me," Adam leaned in to give Denver a quick kiss. Things were finally looking up for them, Adam was kind of glad that Hunter screwed it up. Now it was just him and Denver, only thing that was in the way was Kendall Novak.


	20. Chapter 20

_HOORAY! we made it to chapter 20 i dont think this story is going to end any time soon Hope your ready for whatever this story will throw at you_

**_Chapter 20_****_:  
_****_  
_**After Adam left her apartment, she started cleaning up their mess they made while making breakfast. Turning on the sink to start the dishes she failed to realize that Izzy entered the apartment. Denver almost dropped a plate when Izzy pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Shit Iz, you know you always scare me when you don't say anything."

"I'm a ninja. Can you blame me?" Isabella said, holding up her hands. She studied Denver quietly for a moment. "So, what was wrong earlier?"

Turning her attention back to sink of dishes, "What makes you think something was wrong?" she paused, and looked over at Izzy. "Even if there was something wrong, everything is perfectly fine now."

"Yeah, and I can tap-dance," Isabella snorted. "You were crying earlier. Whose ass is getting kicked?"

"Dammit, just goes to show you I'm not good at hiding things from you," Denver stops doing the dishes and went to sit down next to Izzy, her elbows hitting the table. "It's Hunter," she huffs.

Isabella raised her eyebrow for her best friend to continue. "Hunter needs his sexy ass kicked?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Denver frowned. "I woke up with two messages from him... because he was worried about me. So I called him to try and explain what happened last night, which I couldn't even remember... a woman picked up instead," Denver felt the tears coming. "He cheated on me, I can't believe I actually thought I could trust him."

Isabella nodded as she continued the story and cracked her knuckles. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to use my family connections to teach that bastard a lesson."

"Izzy, please don't. I told you everything is okay now, Adam was here to help... me not talking to Hunter ever again will hurt him the most anyways."

"Yeah, but not to my satisfaction. I used up all my vacay days this month so I can't do it myself and he'll hang up on me if I yell at him over the phone. So it's either me skipping work to go to Philly or I have someone do it for me," Isabella replied. "Your pick."

"If I had to pick, I would have made sure Hunter didn't cheat on me," Denver wiped her eyes, pushing herself away from the table. "Can we please stop talking about him? Please," Denver cried.

"Fine," Isabella grumbled. She didn't like the idea of letting go of something like this, but she would stop talking about it to Denver.

"Plus we already have to deal with that b-itch Kendall getting in the way of me and Adam."

"And I'll deal with her. You won't let me have my fun with Hunter, let me have my fun with Kendall," Isabella requested.

"Kendall is the only one who's standing in the way of me and Adam being happy anyways. Hunter is not worth all the trouble... I don't care how much you want to hurt him."

"Sucks, doesn't it," Isabella said, crossing her legs. When Denver gave her a confused look, she continued. "When Hayden did that to me, all I wanted to do was hurt him to make him feel exactly like I did. And then I realized it would make me as bad as him. I've met a dozen Kendalls, I know how to deal with her. You're my best friend. I'm not gonna stand back and let you hurt if there's something I can do to stop it."

"And you're a good friend Isabella Pacino. But you know what I'm surprised at?"

Isabella looked at her, "What?"

"You didn't even ask about what's going on with me and Adam."

"Because I'm smart enough to figure it out. He had rumpled clothes and your lips were swollen," Isabella responded. "Besides, he had a hickey on his neck. I know it's a hickey because I'm an expert."

Denver felt her cheeks flush, "I really hope Adam doesn't think I just did that because I was upset about the whole Hunter situation. Hell... I don't even know if it just happened because I was looking for comfort or what it was."

"He's in love with you. Trust me, he'd take what he can get," Isabella replied with a grin. "It takes a girl in love to spot another."

"I do love him. How exactly should I ask Adam out? I don't want to mess that up. God, kissing him felt so right," Denver sits down, running a hand through her hair. "I've never been this nervous before when dealing with Adam."

"Easy. Just say you wanna give it another round. The hardest part is getting yourself to say it," Isabella said.

"I'm already picturing all the ways being with Adam again can go wrong, and all the things I'll end up doing to screw everything up."

"Well, they call it a leap of faith for a reason, Den. You think I just woke up one morning and said 'Gee, Iz, Don's pretty good-looking. You should take him out of the friend-zone and date him'? It's scary as hell to commit to someone, but you just gotta ask yourself if it's worth it."

"Of course he's worth it, no other guy has ever made me feel the way I feel about Adam. Nobody came even close, and when I thought they were the one they fucked it up because of another woman. I know Adam won't fuck this up, but my level of trust for everyone these days are so low."

"Unfortunately, that's how life goes sometimes. It sounds blunt, but it's true. People are gonna smile to your face and stab you in the back."

"Yeah, I found that out, the only guy I can rely on is Adam, and well Sheldon, but I know Sheldon isn't the man I'm supposed to be with. Life led me back to Adam, and that's where it's going to stay," Denver nodded, agreeing with her own statement.

"Then go get your man. I got in a fight with mine, so I'm gonna go get a shower," Isabella replied, getting up from the chair.

Denver grabbed her friend by the wrist, "What do you mean you got in a fight with yours? Now I feel bad talking about my problems."

"Yours are way worse than mine. It was nothing. Hayden just called me and Don got pissed that I agreed to go to dinner with him as friends to talk," Isabella replied.

Denver looked at her best friend like she was crazy, "What the hell Iz? You know my brother, he doesn't want to be just friends with you. I don't even want to know why he wants to talk to you. I know you'll be careful, but I don't trust him around you."

"If he tries anything, I can handle myself. He owes me big, so if he wants my forgiveness, he's gonna have to work hard to get it," Isabella declared.

* * *

The lab was a little too quiet today, Adam was busy with some paperwork when Kendall enters the room.

"Adam Ross, how is my handsome lab tech doing on this fine day?" Kendall flirts, leaning on the table.

"I'm doing fine, Kendall. Yourself?" Adam said, his eyes remaining on his paper

"I'm doing pretty good now. Why don't you take a break?" Kendall crossed her arms. "We can go out for lunch."

"No, thanks, Kendall. I'm really busy right now," Adam replied. He glanced up at the door in search of Denver and found himself saddened when he couldn't find her.

Kendall frowned, "Alright, well at least let me help you, that way you can get done faster and we can go eat," she answered, not giving up hope on landing Adam.

"No, thanks. I have my own way of doing things," he told her. Adam stacked his papers and tucked them into a folder to be filed later. He knew what she was doing. If he couldn't have Denver come tell her off, he would settle for Izzy. That feisty fireball could scare the pants off a scarecrow.

"I was just trying to help, guess Denver turned you against me. Sucks you and I could have something good going on, but she has to ruin my chances of that ever happening."

"She didn't do it. It was you," Adam replied. He caught sight of Izzy in the hallway, walking arm-in-arm with Flack with a megawatt smile plastered on her pretty face. Kendall followed his gaze and she snorted.

"Someone shouldwarn that poor man before that b-itch breaks his heart," she commented.

Adam glared back at her, his jaw tighteniing. A thousand mean thoughts raced through his mind. "Pot, meet kettle," he said instead.

"I am not afraid of _her _if that's what you're thinking Adam."

"I would," Adam replied. Izzy walked into the lab, her eyes narrowing in when she zeroed in on Kendall. She ignored the blonde, albeit with tremendous effort. "Hey, Iz."

"¿Què pàsa?" She said sunnily. She looked up at Don. "See you."

"Try not to kill anyone Iz," Don smirked, before walking away feeling the tension between his girlfriend and Kendall.

"Oh, no guarantees, babe," Izzy returned teasingly. Her eyes flicked to Kendall and a small smirk flickered on her lips. "Hello, Adam."

"Hey Iz," Adam smiled. "You came at the most perfect time," he glared next to him at Kendall. "Do you know when Denver is coming to work?" Adam asked Isabella, really wanting to leave the tense room.

"Um, I saw her at the vending machines on the eighth floor. If you hurry, I think you can catch her," she responded. She smoothed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

Adam smiled, "Alright thanks. Try not to get in trouble."

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises Ross."

He laughed, before taking his stuff and leaving the room, not paying any mind to Kendall.

"Well, that was _so _much fun, but I should be going," Kendall pushed past the shorter woman.

"Don't push me," Isabella told her in a low voice. Kendall pushed her again.  
"What are you gonna do about it?"

* * *

Denver had her arms crossed looking at the vending machine intently, trying to figure out what she wanted to get for herself and Adam.

"How can choosing something be so damn hard?" she groaned. She jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist, and a head rest on her shoulder.

"I'd go for that Milky Way," Adam spoke up, kissing her cheek.

"Adam, you should really not come up behind me like that."

"Why you don't have another guy you like, do you?" he teased, and Denver shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm totally going out with Sheldon now," Denver rolled her eyes. "I think we've decided this morning that you're the man that I want," she pressed him against the vending machine.

He took a deep breath, "Denver, I think you've been around Izzy way too long."

Denver smirked, while pulling back, "You know I've been thinking the same thing lately. She's really rubbing off of me."

"Well let's keep that to when we're alone," he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"You just don't want to get a hard on during work," Denver teased.

Adam felt his cheeks heat up, "Um... that's not the reason."

"Yeah, whatever you say Adam," she kissed his cheek. "So, you want the Milky Way, right?"

He nodded, "Oh and by the way, I don't think we should go up to the lab yet, Izzy is having a talk with Kendall."

Denver nodded, "Good idea, well it looks like you got some files to work on, you want me to help?"

"I would love it if you would help," Adam kissed her once more on the lips before sitting down at the table. Denver smiled at Adam, thinking to herself. _'Yes I am most definately falling in love with Adam harder than before.'_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_****_:_**

Adam Ross never thought this day would come, the day he fell in love with Denver his college girlfriend all over again. Three weeks have passed and Adam made a promise that he was never going to let Denver go again. She completed him, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

"Adam, are you okay, you seem a little distracted," Denver pulled back from kissing her boyfriend's neck.

He nodded, "Yeah I'm good, thinking about how glad I am that we're dating again."

Denver smirked, "You know what, I'm happy that we're back together as well," she looked over at the clock. "Shit Adam, I'm gonna be late to work if I don't leave in the next five minutes."

Adam frowned, "I really wish you didn't have to go."

"Maybe I'll convince Mac at letting us both have the same day off," she leaned down giving him a kiss. "Thanks for letting me stay the night," she grabbed her overnight bag and went into the bathroom. Denver knew that if she got changed in front of Adam, he was never going to let her leave.

She really wanted to have sex with Adam, but she didn't think she was ready for that step in their new relationship yet. She was scared of what might happen. 'I think I have to talk to Iz about it,' Denver groaned. She finished getting ready and then exited the bathroom.

Adam licked his lips, "You look sexy today Den."

She smirked, "Don't get too excited," she leaned down and gave him a short, albeit hot kiss. "I really have to go now, but I love you Adam."

"I love you too," he smiled, feeling his whole body heat up.

"I'll see you when I get off work," she leaned down giving him one last kiss. She walked out of the bedroom and Adam groaned, leaning his head down on his pillow. He didn't know how much longer he could go without having sex with Denver.

* * *

Isabella looked up from her paperwork in her office with a mirthful smile. "Look at you, Miss Walk-of-Shame," she commented. When Denver gave her a look, the smile blossomed into a grin. "How'd last night go?"

"Last night was one of the best nights I've had in a while," Denver pulled up a chair and sat down. "But it didn't go as planned."

"Oh?" Isabella commented as she flipped the papers. She jotted down her name and glanced up again. "What happened?"

"Well we started making out on the couch, then we went to the bedroom, I got nervous."

"Ah, performance issues," Isabella teased. She giggled when Denver slapped her on the arm. "Kidding. Why did you get nervous?"

"The last time I've had sex with Adam was in college... I guess I didn't want to disappoint him, plus well the last person I had sex with was Hunter and you seen how that ended up."

"Doesn't mean you don't know great sex," Isabella snorted. "The guy's nuts about you and I have it on good faith that he has the same fears you got."

Denver shrugged, "Maybe. I'm in love with him and I shouldn't be scared about taking the relationship to the next level. God, I can't believe I'm going to ask you about sex advice. I'm spending the night over at his place again and well maybe you can give me the confidence to make it happen."

"Well, I used to have issues and insecurities about having sex. I had to let liquored up a bit before I started sleeping with Donnie because I was pretty damn scared and insecure. If you're scared about revisiting those old memories, wait a little longer and fool around a little bit more. If it's gonna happen, it'll happen," Isabella replied. She glanced at the clock. "C'mon, let's get some lunch. I'm fucking starving."

Denver nodded, "I really want to have sex with him, there were some pretty hot times we had back then. I swear the more you have sex with Don the hungrier you get," she laughed.

"Sex gives you quite the appetite, you know. And don't forget, I'm half-Italian. We're always hungry," Isabella quipped. "And for your information, we haven't had sex in a week."

"Wow, quite the record," Denver commented.

"I know, I'm dying," Isabella replied. Her pace slowed when she caught sight of a man standing near the elevators. He wasn't very tall and had graying red hair. He scratched at his scraggly beard. "Um, can I help you?"

The man turned to see them and he dropped his hands at his side. "Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Adam Ross," he answered.

Denver recognized him almost instantly, it was the man that made Adam's life a nightmare. Seeing him again made her upset, "What do you want with Adam? You never did anything good for him, why should we tell you where he is?" Denver crossed her arms.

"Denver, calm down," Isabella soothed, resting her hand on her friend's arm. She glanced at the man in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Phil Ross," the man responded. Her eyes narrowed. Now she could see why Denver was so upset. "And you are?"

"Isabella Pacino," she stated. A sick smile spread on his face.

"Like the porn star?" he returned. Isabella's lip curled and she took a step forward.

"No, not like that, you sick pervert," she snarled. "I'm a cop, don't make me arrest you for harassment."

"Look, lady, I'm just here to see my son," Phil explained, holding up his hands. Denver lunged against Isabella's grip.

"He doesn't want to see you!" she snapped. "And we all know Izzy's not a lady!"

"Hey," Isabella protested.

"Adam is my only kid, I have a right to see my son."

"You gave up that right when you beat the shit out of him. You made his life a living hell. I am not going to let you get in the way of his new life, he's better without you son of a bitch. You never loved your son, you have no respect. You will never be the man Adam has grown to be."

"I loved my son, I just didn't know how to show it!" Phil bellowed. Isabella's eyes flashed in anger and she stepped between the looming man and her raging best friend. "I always knew you were trouble, Sandusky. Looks like old habits die hard."

"Excuse me, Mr. Ross, I think you need to leave," Isabella said, pointing to the elevator. "I'll tell Adam you were here, but I can't promise that he'll call you."

"I won't be pushed around by a woman," he growled, taking another step closer.

"Tough shit," Denver snarled, pushing against Isabella. "What, you're not afraid to strike a kid, but you're showing restraint on me 'cause I'm a woman?"

"Denver, stop provoking him," Isabella warned.

"No Iz, I'm trying to get my point across."

"I would listen to your short friend Sandusky. I will find out where my son is even if you won't tell me. You should know what I'm capable of."

"Just get out of my face, if I see you again I will not have a problem with seeing your ass get thrown in jail."

"And have him file a complaint against you with Mac?" Isabella pointed out in a hushed voice. "Go cool down, I'll take care of this."

Denver frowned, she hated when Phil got away with stuff, "This isn't over Phil," she spat, and walked off.

"What a bitch," Phil muttered, causing Izzy to glare at him.

"Takes one to know one. I believe I told you to leave. It'd be wise if you did it," she told him, pointing to the elevators again. "And the only thing shorter than my height is my temper. And my tolerance for scumbags like you is even shorter than my temper. Ask anyone about it."

"Pacino...that's Mafia, isn't it?" he sneered. She felt her blood freeze and she prayed to God it didn't show. "You think you're tough shit 'cause you're a woman cop? Let me tell you something." When he took a step forward, her blazer opened to reveal her service weapon.

"I'm tougher than you. At least I didn't buckle under the pressure and take out my rage on an innocent child and my wife," she spat.

A sickening crack filled the air from the sound of his hand colliding with her cheek. She touched her finger to her lip and clenched her fist. Oh, how she wanted to punch the bastard back. Isabella knew damn well that she could knock him to the ground. Instead, she pulled out her handcuffs, gripped the guy by the shirt and roughly shoved him against the wall. "You're under arrest for harassment and assault on an officer."

"I didn't come all the way from Phoenix to get arrested by some little shit," he growled. "I want my lawyer contacted immediately."

"I'll find you a real good public defender," Isabella returned. "It took everything in me to not knock you to the ground." She looked around to see the security guard. "Where the fuck were you? Get this jackass down to the precinct and tell Flack Pacino sent him. He'll know what to do." She touched the blood trickling from her lower lip and hoped that no one would comment. She'd give _them _a fat lip, for sure.

Denver came back after Phil was gone, "Iz, are you going to be alright? I knew what this bastard was capable of, how hard is it to rely on security these days?"

"I'll be fine," Isabella assured her, touching her lip again. "My pride's hurt more than anything. It bought Adam some more time so he doesn't have to see him. How fucked up do you have to be to hit a kid? Makes me wanna call up my daddy and thank him for his seemingly endless supply of patience. God knows I wasn't the easiest kid in the world to deal with."

"I bet, you aren't the easiest person to be around now either," Denver laughed. "I hate that Adam had to deal with that man's abuse, he should have been in jail a long time ago. Now I'm really hungry, and I don't think we should tell Adam about what happened."

"I think I've grown. He slapped me and I didn't kill him," Isabella mused, tilting her head. She looked up at Denver with wounded blue eyes. "He called me short."

"Well I'm glad you didn't kill him, because I'm not sure if I'd visit you in jail," Denver teased. "Yeah I know you hate people making fun of your size. You mind if I call Adam and invite him out for lunch with us?"

"I'd be shocked if you didn't," Isabella responded. She touched the tender part of her lip again. "If anyone sees my lip, they'll probably just assume I punched myself in the face trying to get dressed."

"Probably, we just can't go near Flack, he'll already know what went down and that won't go so well. We can't delay this lunch for much longer," Denver smiled, and pulled out her phone. "Oh and I promise me and Adam won't make you feel like a third wheel."

"I'd appreciate that. I also think Donnie might be working through lunch. If he finds out that Phil slapped me, he might kill him," Isabella said.

"Yeah we can't have that. Now hush Adam's on the phone," Denver smirked, "Hey baby... you miss me."

"Sure. What's going on, babe?" Adam asked.

"You wanna come out with me and Iz to lunch... and I promised her she won't feel like a third wheel, but I'm not sure how long that would go you are very hands on," Denver smirked, and winked at Izzy.

Isabella rolled her eyes in response.

"Izzy just rolled her eyes didn't she?" Adam asked, with a small laugh.

"Yes, she did. She's so predictable," Denver laughed. Isabella stuck her tongue out.

"You know what? Have your lunch date with your boy toy. I'm gonna go sulk and take solace in my man," she declared.

"Come on Iz, we're just joking," Denver looked at her friend and gave her a pout.

"Fine. I'm not really in the mood for pulling Donnie off Phil because I got bitch-slapped," Isabella said, then slapped her hand over her mouth.

Denver scowled at her best friend.

"Did Iz just say something about my dad?" Adam asked, almost too quietly for Denver to hear.

"Psh, no. Izzy's talking about Phil Collins. She says when she listens to good music, it feels like a bitch slap," Denver said, wincing at her lie. "Don takes it literally."

"Oh, nice save," Isabella muttered.

"Um... okay," Adam sighed. "I thought she was talking about my dad... you know he called me earlier today asking for money."

"You told him no, right?" Denver asked, waving off her obnoxious friend.

"Of course I told him no, so he threatened that he was going to come to New York and find me. If you see him, let me know okay? You remember he's not a big fan of you."

"Or I can just sic Iz. You know her stance on abusive men."

"Alright, I'm just worried about you I don't want you to get hurt, and hey if he does run into you try and keep your temper under wraps. I know how angry you can get when dealing with him."

"Will do," Denver replied.

"Alright well, we eating at the deli by the lab?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, see you soon, and I love you."

"I love you too Den."

Denver liked hearing him say that, it warmed her heart. She hung up the phone and turned to Isabella. "Iz I feel like shit I just lied my ass off to Adam."

"Well, you wanna tell him the truth? His dad came here, talked down on you, and bitch-slapped me?" Isabella said. Then she heard someone clear their throat behind her. "Ah, shit, who's that behind me?"

"It's just Messer," Denver looked over at her ex-boyfriend with a frown. "I'm late for lunch, Iz I'm going to go without you. Wish me luck with my talk with Adam."

"Yeah, good luck. I'm gonna go track down my man and sulk," Isabella responded.  
"Punch yourself getting dressed again, short-stack?" Danny remarked.

"Bite me, Messer," she snarked.

"Oh, you know you wouldn't mind that," Danny winked, and then turned back to Denver. "Mind if we share the elevator?"

Denver laughed, "Yeah over my dead body Messer."

Isabella shook her head and heard her phone chiming on her belt. Shit, it was Sinclair. She flipped it open.

"Pacino."

"My office, Pacino. Now!"

Isabella groaned when Sinclair hung up. Denver looked at her best friend worried.

"That expression doesn't look good on you Iz."

"It was Sinclair."

"Want me to come, it's kind of my fault too."

"No Den, you go enjoy lunch with your boyfriend."

Denver shrugged, "Alright, good luck Iz, Sinclair's not a big fan of you."

"Don't worry about me Den, I'll be fine, you should just be focused on how you're going to tell Adam that his dad's in the city."

Denver felt sick to her stomach, this was not going to be easy.


End file.
